Stronger as a Family
by OleChrissie
Summary: John and the boys investigate the missing children of Castle Rock. Sam gets to be an awesome big brother to Joey and Dean eats pie when he can. A rollercoster of laughs and an evil vampire to battle with. The perfect combination! Bit gruesome in places !
1. Chapter 1

Right so I am very nervous about this. Supernatural fan fiction is tough, the writing is really good and the knowledge vast. I am new to Supernatural, I know, I know but just never got into it before.

Anyway, because of this I am playing catch up so this is set during the first season. I like John so he's still around, he didn't give his life for Dean. Dean just made a miraculous recovery (it happens!)

The Joey character is based on an old character of mine from a set of Angel stories I wrote many moons ago but for a variety of complicated reasons he disappeared from the virtual world. He fits very well into the SN set up so I'm using him.

I admit this is similar to other stories I have written for other shows but I enjoy the dynamic so it is what it is.

I am aware that the SN fan fiction world is a tight knit one so I hope this doesn't offend anyone.

It may be similar to others written before but as there are so many stories here I haven't come across them yet so apologies for that as well. Plagiarism is not deliberate but let me know if I have inadvertently done that.

This is based on the premise of Stand by Me to start with but is a Supernatural story not a crossover.

Let me know what you think, if it stinks I won't carry on but I would like to take a shot at Supernatural as I need a fresh challenge.

Warning some bad language but only for realism, sorry if it offends.

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Dean scowled and threw his burger back at Sam.

'' Thanks Sammy, you're welcome Dean, no problem,'' Sam said sarcastically as he tried to rescue the burger which now decorated his lap.

''Thought you hated being called Sammy, anyways I asked for special relish,'' Dean was whining and Sam took a deep breath, he was too exhausted to fight. They had just finished a tough job and both of them needed a good night's sleep.

''Sorry they were out,'' Sam wiped at the ketchup staining his jeans with a napkin.

''Dude,'' he said holding his hands out in disgust. ''What are you six?''

''Goddamn it, I'm hungry,'' Dean whined again and Sam held out the offending item which Dean snatched grumpily and began munching. Sam rolled his eyes, Dean was in a very bad mood.

Suddenly, there was a bang, Dean choked and began to cough violently as the window beside his head was almost shattered by a fist.

''What the hell?'' Sam spilt his soda all over himself and glared at the manic face peering in at them.

''Dad, could you maybe make a quieter entrance next time?'' Dean complained as he pulled down the window still clearing his throat.

''Hey boys, how yer doing?'' John grinned as his boys regarded him suspiciously.

''What's wrong dad?'' Sam knew this meant trouble as they had left their dad at the hospital several weeks earlier so they could follow different leads on the demon that killed their mother.

''Joey,'' John said simply and Dean groaned.

''What the hell he do this time?'' Dean was mystified why his little brother seemed to get away with murder, their father indulging him in a way that neither of the other Winchester boys enjoyed.

Jonathan Joseph Winchester was John's twelve year old son, the result of a brief liaison and he lived with John's sister, Julia after his mother was killed by the demon that stalked the Winchester family. It was a lesson that John learnt the hard way and he had shied away from forming relationships with woman ever since. Joey attended regular school and hunted with them occasionally during vacations. The smallest Winchester was a magnet for trouble and drove Dean in particular crazy.

He was also a neat combination of the older Winchester brothers with Sam's floppy slightly curly hair although his was blonde and Dean's green eyes. He was cute as a button, a fact he was very aware of and something he used with great effect on their father much to his older brothers' consternation.

''Dean,'' Sam warned as John climbed into the back seat of the Impala.

''He's gone AWOL and Julia's worried,'' John explained as he sat forward.

Sam and Dean exchanged weary looks.

''Dad, he does that like all the time,'' Sam spoke the truth and Dean nodded.

''Yeah, he does. Not sure why you don't kick his ass big time but it's hardly news is it?'' Dean was equally as nonchalant.

''It's different this time. He took a gun and there's been activity around the town. They have some missing kids,'' John was grim and Dean's demeanour changed abruptly.

'' How long's he been gone?'' Dean asked urgently.

''A day and night, him and three of his buddies. Their parents called the cops but there's no trace,'' John filled them in.

''We should all go,'' Sam said abruptly, the message clear in his voice, he wasn't going to let their father walk away leaving them with this problem.

''Calm down Sammy, I'm coming with you. I'll follow in the truck,'' John put Sam's mind at ease straight away. He patted the boys on the shoulders and climbed from the truck.

''Okay,'' Dean agreed and reversed the Impala spinning the wheels as he did.

''Don't care what dad says, I'm gonna kick his butt if dad doesn't this time,'' Dean grumbled as they took off.

''Mmmm, let's find him first before we kill him,'' Sam realised that for once it was going to be him playing the peacemaker. Joey wound Dean up in a way that not even the worse demon could.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey dropped some wood on the fire and sat down on his hunches, clutching the 45 in his arms. He looked around nervously as his friends slept around him. It was his turn on watch and he knew there was far more to be scared of out here than mere bears hence the presence of the gun.

''How much further do you think Joey?'' Will, his best friend made his way over to him, his sleeping bag wrapped around his shoulders.

''Dunno, back Harlow Road is maybe 3 more hours hiking I guess,'' Joey shrugged as Will sat next to him.

''You gonna get in trouble?'' Will asked curiously as Joey seemed very tense.

''Nah, Aunt Julia's cool, I can handle her,'' Joey feigned indifference but Will wasn't fooled.

''Wasn't talking about her,'' Will mumbled and Joey looked up in surprise.

''My dad and brothers are busy, she won't call them,'' Joey hoped that was true.

''You seen a dead body before?'' Will asked, he had begun to realise that Joey's family weren't ordinary but he wasn't sure what was different about them, just something.

''Nah,'' Joey lied and Will could tell but he had learnt a long time ago not to ask when Joey got that guarded look in his eyes.

''You scared of Ace and Eyeball?'' Will was full of questions and Joey frowned at him.

''No, they're pussies, totally,'' Joey was telling the truth this time. Will didn't know that Joey had faced much worse than the local bullies in his short life.

''Yeah right,'' Will laughed and took an offered smoke from Joey.

''I'm starving, how could Billy forget food?'' Joey inhaled deeply and Will laughed.

''He had the comb remember?''

Joey snorted back a chuckle and the boys sat together listening to the sounds of the woods around them.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

It was morning when the Winchesters knocked on the door of the neat, little house in the main street.

''Oh thank god,'' Julia wrapped her arms around Sam because she got to him first. She hugged him fiercely as John and Dean exchanged concerned looks.

''Aunt Julia,'' Dean was next and she stopped him breathing as she held tight.

''Let's go in,'' John ushered his family off the doorstep always aware that there were eyes everywhere.

''So he said he was going for a sleepover? Didn't you check?'' John tried not to sound irritated with his sister.

''Yes, of course I did but they snuck out. This is no one's fault John,'' Julia defended herself from John's silent accusation.

''Uh yeah it is, it's the brat's fault,'' Dean threw himself onto the couch and blew out a tired sigh.

''Don't call your brother that,'' John snapped and Sam laughed.

''I'll get you guys some coffee and eggs, you look beat,'' Julia concerned herself with the practical.

''Okay thanks sis,'' John smiled gratefully as his sister disappeared into the kitchen.

''So where do we start?'' Sam had no idea as he sat down as well.

''We'll have some breakfast, touch base with Missouri then ask around town. Someone will have seen them,'' John was in charge as always.

Sam looked ready to argue but as he didn't have a better idea, he shut his mouth again. Dean saw him and started to laugh.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''There's nothing here,'' Billy kicked a nearby tree whilst Joey knelt and examined the flattened piece of undergrowth. He saw the tell tale signs not least the smell of decay, there had been a body but now it was gone. He sat back and looked at the ground. He gulped as he saw a trail, the body had moved but it hadn't been dragged. The dead kid got up and walked away under his own steam.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Eyeballs' voice jolted Joey from his musings. He stood quickly looking over at Will whose eyes were wide with terror.

''Nothing, we're not doing anything,'' Karl panicked as he saw his big brother bearing down on him.

''I'm gonna beat the crap out of you Karl,'' Eyeball warned and Karl scuttled away. Joey was watching Ace who was staring down at him from the top of the bank, his cronies surrounding him.

''Winchester, we have unfinished business don't we?'' Ace walked slowly towards Joey, he was referring to an incident a week ago when Joey had called Ace an asshole in the local McDonalds. Ace never forgot when a small kid made him look stupid.

''Do we? Oh yeah right, you're still a fucking asshole Ace,'' Joey reached for the gun safely stowed in the back of his pants.

Ace laughed and pulled out his blade, he picked his teeth with it as he regarded the small boy facing him.

''Your big bros ain't here to save you Winchester. I'm gonna slice you and make you squeal like the pig you are,'' Ace threatened as several of his gang laughed.

''Fuck you Ace,'' Joey said as he closed his hand around the handle of the gun.

''Big man but yer gonna pay for that,'' Ace sneered, his temper showing and Eyeball looked nervously at him.

''Ace, he's just a little kid. No need to go too nuclear,'' Eyeball was all mouth when it came down to it. It was starting to dawn on him that maybe Ace wasn't kidding around.

''No, he's not just a little kid, he's a little kid with a major attitude and I don't like it. He offends me,'' Ace wasn't having any of it and he stepped towards Joey, his intention obvious.

''Offend, fuck Ace, didn't know you knew a long word like that,'' Joey pulled the gun out and held it up, there was a collective gasp as everyone around them froze.

''You haven't got the guts,'' Ace wasn't frightened or at least that what he wanted them all to believe but Joey could clearly see fear in his eyes.

''Suck my big one you cheap dime store hood,'' Joey cocked the gun and now Ace really did look scared.

''Joey,'' Will hissed but Joey kept his eye on Ace. There was a moment when Joey thought he might have to come good on the threat but then Ace turned.

''We're leaving, let's go,'' Ace made a quick getaway and the area cleared rapidly. Joey blew out a sign and dropped the gun.

''Jeez Joey, that was close,'' Will laughed and the others joined in nervously.

''Yeah well, pity he didn't give me an excuse to shoot him. We should go, we have a long way to hike back,'' Joey stowed the gun away and tried to ignore the way his friends were looking at him.

XyXyXyxyxyxyxy

Joey was on watch again and he was way more nervous this time. His friends were sleeping soundly, exhausted by the last couple of days.

Joey heard a noise and then he knew, he recognised the difference between normal wood noises and sounds that were out of place. Someone or something was circling them.

Joe figured that Ace was back for seconds, he was stupid enough and Joey decided to hunt him, cut him down before he got anywhere near his vulnerable friends.

Joey crept silently through the black, eventually flattening himself against a tree as he heard the snap of a twig. Then he saw a dark figure looming nearby. He didn't hesitate as he stepped forward and fired the 45 several times.

''What the fuck?'' Dean fell to the ground and he felt the bullets whistle above his head.

''Dean? Dean? Fuck Dean, you okay?'' Sam appeared from nowhere and pulled Dean to his feet, checking him over as he did.

'' Yeah Sammy, I'm okay. Don't sweat it. Where's dad?'' Dean looked frantically around the dark woods.

''Dad's right here,'' John crashed onto the scene, holding a struggling Joey tucked under one arm and a 45 in his hand.

''You have got to be kidding me,'' Dean was furious as John dumped Joey on his feet beside him.

''Joey, how many times do I have to tell you not to discharge a weapon unless you're sure what you're shooting at,'' John growled and Joey glared at him.

''I thought he was a monster or something, how the fuck was I supposed to know it was you?'' he argued and John raised his eyebrows.

''Pardon me?'' he rasped and Joey looked at the ground.

''Do not speak to me that way you hear me?'' John pointed a warning finger at Joey who nodded.

''Yeah I hear you,'' he mumbled. Dean exchanged a baffled look with Sam, they would have been nursing the smarts if they dared speak to John that way at twelve or even now come to think of it.

''Joey, did you try to shoot me?'' Dean was incredulous and Sam made it worse by laughing.

''It's not funny, Sam. Joseph, apologise to your brother for almost killing him,'' John took Joey's arm and shook it.

Joey winked at Sam, he enjoyed baiting Dean, it amused him. Sam tried very hard not to find it funny, he failed. Luckily, Dean was too busy scowling at Joey to notice Sam's treachery.

''It was his fault creeping around in the woods at night like some freak,'' Joey didn't concede an inch and Dean looked about ready to convulse.

''We were looking for you, you ungrateful little shit,'' Dean barked and Joey sneered at him.

''No one asked you. I'm fine, I can take care of myself,'' he added for good measure.

''Joseph, I gave you an order,'' John tried to gain some control.

''Yes sir, sorry Dean,'' Joey spoiled the effect by pulling a goofy face at Dean who stepped menacingly towards him but Sam placed a restraining hand on his arm.

''He's twelve dude,'' Sam reminded Dean who did at least stop although he carried on throwing daggers at his cocky little brother.

''What are you doing here anyways?'' Joey pulled his arm away from John and glowered at all of them.

''Joey, Aunt Julia was worried. She called, you can't just take off like that dude,'' Sam was the voice of reason, not his usual role.

''No you can't,'' Dean added. Joey poked his tongue out at Dean, very aware that his big brother wouldn't dare touch him whilst John was around.

''Dad,'' Dean protested as if he was twelve himself.

''Joseph, you have a lot of explaining to do but we need to get you and your friends out of here. Then you can tell us what the hell you think you were doing,'' John took Joey's hand and he looked at him in horror.

'' Dad, I am way too old to hold your hand,'' he protested as Dean laughed at his expense. John ignored both of them as their bickering was starting to get on his nerves or at least he tried to ignore them but his children had other ideas.

''Suck it up tough guy, daddy doesn't want you wandering off again,'' Dean chuckled. Joey threw him a look that could kill which made Dean's smug grin wider.

''Dean, do me a favour and shut up,'' John gave Dean his best menacing glare and his eldest son looked sheepishly away. Sam smiled to himself, he always enjoyed watching his dad treat Dean like a baby.

''Sammy, could you go wake up the other boys? Try not to scare them, we'll meet you at the car. Dean, stay here with Joey. I'm gonna check the area,'' John issued orders and Dean watched Sam speculatively, he was hoping that Sam might argue taking the heat off him. Sam didn't, he just nodded and walked away towards the camp.

''Joseph, you and I are going to be having a serious talk when we get home. You can't leave anytime you feel like it, you know better than that. Now stay here, I'll be right back,'' John left before Joey could protest.

Joey looked nervously at Dean who raised his eyebrows at him and smiled.

''What are you grinning at? You look even crazier than normal,'' Joey muttered and Dean shrugged.

''Well little bro when dad says talk he doesn't really mean talk,'' Dean strolled over to Joey who looked suspiciously up at him.

''What does he mean then?'' Joey had a good idea but he asked anyway. Joey had always escaped John's wrath but he wasn't stupid, he had messed up once too often this time.

''You'll find out kiddo, you'll find out. About time if you ask me,'' Dean ruffled Joey's hair, despite his attitude towards his baby brother he was still glad he was in one piece.

''Bite me Dean, you're an idiot,'' Joey grumbled and Dean shrugged.

''Yeah well, takes one to know one right?'' Dean let Joey's bad attitude ride over him just this once.

''Uh Dean, there's something strange happening,'' Joey was nervous as he knew this would make his father even angrier.

''Like what small fry?'' Dean patronised Joey who flushed with annoyance.

''We came to see a dead kid but he wasn't there,'' Joey carried on anyway.

''What do yer mean?'' Dean was on alert now.

''It stank like he'd been rotting away and there was a whole bunch of bugs but he'd gone,'' Joey thought it sounded stupid said out loud.

''What do you mean gone?'' John came from nowhere and Joey went quiet, he shrugged.

''Joseph, open your mouth and tell me what you're talking about before I lose my temper,'' John was tired and not in the mood for Joey's games.

''I dunno do I? Gone like not there anymore but it looked like he'd walked away but he couldn't could he? Dead people don't get to walk anymore do they?'' Joey felt dumb, really dumb and he braced himself for the laughter. Even by Winchester standards, the scenario sounded unlikely.

But John and Dean didn't laugh, instead they exchanged knowing but worried looks.

''We need to get the kids away from here,'' John said and Dean nodded.

''Yeah we do, by the way Joey who did you think you were shooting at?'' Dean put Joey in a very awkward position and he went red.

''No one,'' Joey lied and John spotted it instantly.

''I hope Joseph Winchester that you weren't aiming for what you thought was a person,'' John was horrified, he'd taught his kids right from the get go that humans were not fair game unless there was no other choice. Taking pot shots was a definite no-no.

''I… no.. it's just…'' Joey stopped talking.

''Why did you bring the gun Joey?'' Dean asked quietly and Joey glanced at him, his face burning with shame.

''Right so you and I definitely need to have that talk. Let's get out of here and get these kids home to their parents where they belong,'' John was done discussing this and he took Joey's arm to prove the point.

''That was dumb Joey, real dumb,'' Dean scolded Joey himself as they walked back to the cars.

''Shut up Dean, you think you know everything but you don't,'' Joey was not enjoying being the focus of such displeasure from his nearest and dearest.

''Joseph, be quiet or I swear to god,'' John warned and Joey fell quiet, heeding John's tone.

Dean was nervous and it was with some relief that he sighted Sam standing with the three kids by the car.

''Sammy, we need to move,'' Dean's face told Sam all he needed to know and Sam ushered the waiting kids urgently into the Impala.

''Right, let's get out of here. We'll come back at sunrise, see what we can find out. We need to speak to Missouri first,'' John opened the door of his car for Joey who pulled back.

''Can't I go with Sammy?'' Joey felt the need for some protection.

''No you can't, get in the goddamn car right now Joey,'' John yelled and Joey moved like he was on fire.

''See yer soon dad,'' Dean waved, reassured that his dad had this under control for now.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Review and let me know what you think. If I have plagiarised anyone I apologise. Let me know if that's the case.

S X


	2. Chapter 2 Big Brothers

Well I got a couple of reviews and no one actually said they hated it so I am going to continue for now. In my experience people need time to warm to a story that involves AU characters but I usually manage to get away with it but with SN fanfic that may prove tougher, we shall see.

I admit to finding writing Missouri's speech difficult, I have little experience of her type of American dialogue so I apologise if it feels clumsy. Any help with that would be gratefully received as I like her as a character and want to use her.

There is something afoot but there would be wouldn't there? The Winchesters are in town!

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Joey, are you okay?'' Julia pounced the moment they stepped through the doorway.

''He's fine Jools, just kids acting out. We dropped all the other boys home,'' John pacified his sister who sensing the tension nodded.

''How about I give you some space to get reacquainted? I'm going to bed ,'' Julia wasn't stupid, she was making a diplomatic withdrawal as she could see John was not best pleased with his youngest offspring.

Joey placed himself behind one couch watching his father warily. Sam and Dean sat on the other couch, exhausted by the last twenty four hours.

There was silence as they all waited for Julia to leave.

''So who were you gunning for then?'' John asked the moment he was sure the coast was clear.

''No one it was for protection, you always say be prepared for anything don't you?'' Joey tried to defend himself but John saw through it.

''You're lying Joey, goddamn it. I always tell you boys that people are off limits don't I? Don't I?'' John was mad and Joey gulped, he looked helplessly at Sam who stood up.

''Dad, he made a mistake that's all. He's a kid, your messages are kinda mixed you know,'' Sam spoke from experience.

''Sit down Sam, he knows better just like you do. Front and centre Joseph. Right now,'' John pointed in front of him. Joey didn't move and Sam sighed.

''Dad, he was only doing what you taught him. That's all,'' Sam tried again.

''I said sit down Samuel and that's an order,'' John barked and Sam sat down without another word.

''What is wrong with you? We're not in the army, we're your kids, none of my friends' dads give them orders,'' Joey was spirited and fought back.

Sam and Dean exchanged a smile, their little brother was a firecracker but no match for their father as they knew only too well.

''No you're not in the army but we are fighting a war and you know that,'' John moderated his tone, reminding himself he was dealing with a child.

Joey said nothing, he gazed defiantly at his feet.

''Dean, Sam, could you excuse us please? You boys get some sleep,'' John said quietly and Joey looked really panicked now.

''I'm tired too, don't I get to sleep then?'' Joey was rude again and Dean shook his head as he and Sam headed towards the stairs, it was clear that Joey was not about to submit to their father easily. Dean was only too aware that meant they were in for an interesting few days.

''No, you don't get to sleep yet. We need to have that talk first,'' John rolled up his sleeves and Joey went very quiet.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Hey dad, how's Joey?'' Dean found John sitting reading his journal at the kitchen table.

''Smarting but in one piece, he's asleep. I'm thinking zombies, how about you?'' John got straight to business as was his way.

''Maybe but that's a virus and hasn't surfaced for a long time. There'd more evidence of it plus he would have been around. Taken a chunk out of the kids, they don't have a conscience do they?'' Dean sat beside his father.

''Dad, why don't you sleep for a while? We can't do anything until its light and you need to be fresh,'' Dean was edgy not wanting his father to think he was telling him what to do.

''I'm fine Dean,'' John made it clear that sleeping wasn't an option for him.

''Okay dad,'' Dean replied meekly. ''I'll make some coffee,'' Dean got up and John nodded as he continued to scan his journal.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Sammy! Sammy! Wake up!'' Joey pulled a comatose Sam's arm. Sam sat up with a jolt reaching for his gun instinctively.

''Joey, dude. You shouldn't sneak up on people when they're asleep. You could get hurt,'' Sam fell back on the pillow with a groan.

''I wasn't sneaking. Can I tell you something?'' Joey sounded afraid.

''What dude?'' Sam tried to wake up as Joey scrambled onto the bed next to him.

''Aunt Julia's getting married,'' Joey didn't sound exactly pleased with that fact.

''Is she? To who?'' This was news to Sam and he suspected his father didn't know. He was fiercely protective of all his family, Julia included.

''His name's Warwick and I kinda hate him. He's a douche, '' Joey muttered but there was a tone in his voice that put Sam on alert.

''You're frightened of him, why?'' Sam was concerned. ''He hasn't touched you has he?'' he asked immediately and Joey shook his head.

''I'm not frightened of him, he wouldn't dare hurt me. I'd kill him and he knows it,'' Joey sounded like a true Winchester.

''Joey, don't let dad hear you, you know what he said,'' Sam scolded his little brother gently.

''I know but I would. He's not right Sammy, he's off. His eyes are weird,'' Joey tried to explain.

''What do you mean Joey?'' Sam panicked and took Joey by the arms.

''Sammy, let go. You're hurting me,'' Joey was thrown by Sam's reaction and Sam reminded himself that John had protected Joey from the full details of their foe. Sam let go whilst Joey stared at him as if he had gone crazy.

''What colour are they? Do they change?'' Sam asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. Joey had accompanied them on some hunting trips but he was still naive about details.

''Regular blue I think, not sure, they're not demon eyes or I've never seem them that way. He's a liar Sammy, he lies, I can tell,'' Joey yawned and closed his eyes. He curled up to next to Sam, snuggling in and Sam laid his hand on his back. He was so small and Sam felt guilty that they'd left him so undefended. It was as if the mistakes of the past were being repeated.

''Glad you're back Sammy, I missed you,'' he mumbled.

''Yeah missed you too kiddo,'' Sam needed to know more but Joey was sleeping, exhaustion finally overwhelming him.

Sam considered waking him up but he looked so damn sweet that he couldn't bring himself to. He got up and covered his little brother with the blanket.

''Julia's getting married to some guy called Warwick and Joey says he's a liar. He's scared of him,'' Sam was blunt as he walked into the kitchen. John and Dean looked at him in surprise.

''Julia's what?'' John barked and Sam stopped pouring his coffee.

''Um getting married,'' Sam repeated reticiently.

''What do yer mean Joey's scared of him?'' Dean was equally as appalled but for a different reason.

''I'm not sure, he fell asleep before he could tell me. He said he had funny eyes which is never good,'' Sam cringed as he spoke. John stood up abruptly.

''Go wake him up right now Sam. I need to talk to him,'' John looked like a caged animal.

''Dad, it's not the demon, I checked. Joey's perceptive you know that, he reads people. He's better than any of us with that kinda stuff. I think he means he's a lowlife, he could just be jealous dad, he's twelve remember?'' Sam tried to calm John down.

There was silence which was broken by the doorbell.

''Who the hell is that? Its five am,'' Dean pulled out his gun.

''Dean, chill dude, you're way too jumpy. I'll go,'' Sam made eyes towards John and Dean frowned at him. Dean wasn't about to tell John to calm down the way Sam wanted.

''Sam, boy you get more handsome every time I see you,'' Missouri swept in as she always did.

''Where's that goofy brother of yours? I hope he's taking good care of you,'' Missouri didn't wait for a reply as she walked towards the kitchen.

''John Winchester, sit down. Getting yourself all worked up over nothin' well not nothin' but not what you think. It isn't that John,'' Missouri took John's hand and he looked at her.

''It isn't John, relax cos we have another problem. A problem that you need to deal with and you're not going to be able to do that if you start on in yellin' at everyone,'' Missouri embraced her old friend and he returned it.

''Boy, get me some of that coffee, I need it. Been driving all night. I came as soon as I got the message,'' Missouri was short with Dean as she always was and he rolled his eyes but did what he was told anyway much to Sam's amusement.

''What's going on Missouri? What's happening to these kids?'' John referenced the newspapers lying at his elbow.

''Something is taking them and it's not human. That much I know but I'm being blocked,'' Missouri sniffed and crossed her arms, it hurt her to admit that her powers were proving so easy to counteract.

''Blocked by what?'' Sam asked and Missouri sighed.

''It can happen but it must be powerful cos I just can't overcome it,'' Missouri replied disdainfully.

''Is it sacrificing them? It's taken six kids in as many weeks,'' John was annoyed that Julia hadn't contacted him sooner, this was serious.

''The thing is John, they're not dead but they're not alive anymore either,'' Missouri shivered and she took a gulp of her coffee to revive her.

''This is black, I take my coffee with cream,'' Missouri gave Dean a scathing glare and he jumped up instantly to get the cream. Sam laughed and even John smiled.

''I'm confused Missouri, what are we dealing with here?'' John was fed up with talking in riddles.

''See this girl here,'' Missouri tapped a picture of a bright eyed little girl.

''Well this child walked into her momma's kitchen day before yesterday, bright as a button and not a hair out of place. That's where I was, trying to get information but the police are keeping the details to themselves. The only thing I found out was that the child has no memory of anything. The last thing she remembers is having breakfast the morning she vanished. The newspapers do not know but I have my sources,'' Missouri sniffed and took a suspicious sip of her now creamed coffee.

''Thank you Dean,'' Missouri nodded and Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

''Do not cuss at me,'' Missouri warned and Dean went red.

''I didn't say anything,'' he protested and Missouri tutted.

''Not with your mouth you didn't,'' Missouri pursed her lips in disapproval and Dean went redder still.

''John, your boy here has a dirty mouth, you should have whupped him more. You know what the good lord said spare the rod spoil the child and he has no respect,'' Missouri didn't let up on Dean and John laughed which surprised both his sons.

''Yeah you're probably right,'' John agreed and Dean glared at him but held his tongue just in case John decided to rectify his error. Dean was still scared of his dad even though he wouldn't admit it.

''Missouri who's Warwick?'' Sam asked and Missouri face looked like she'd sucked on a lemon.

''Warwick Masterton is a big time city boy who wants to take over this town and he's started with your sister, John. That's the first of your problems,'' Missouri folded her arms and her face clearly reflected the contempt she harboured for this man.

''Missouri, I thought I heard your voice. How was your trip?'' Julia wafted in and Missouri looked very uncomfortable.

''It was fine Julia, thank you. Everything ok here?'' Missouri made it clear that there was a subtext.

''Missouri, I know you don't like Warwick but if you would just get to know him, you would find out he's a really great guy,'' Julia was unaffected by Missouri's attitude, instead she was flippant and dismissive.

Missouri didn't reply, she just snorted and huffed.

''Joey says you're marrying this man, who is he Julia?'' John confronted his sister, never one for social graces.

''John, he's a wonderful guy and I love him so I would be grateful if you would respect that,'' Julia made it clear that she wasn't about to justify herself.

''Julia, you always pick the worse guys, excuse me if I'm kinda nervous finding out that you're about to marry some random man who I haven't even met,'' John was equally as tough and it was plain that this was going to develop into a fight. Sam and Dean looked nervously at each other, Julia and John's fights were legendary.

''Don't you dare do that? Throw my past in my face, Warwick is a good man and he wants to take care of me, me and Joey. He's great with him but Joey won't give him a chance either. I was hoping you would help with that John, not make it worse,'' Julia gave it back.

''Joey is my son, don't you think you should have consulted me before introducing another man to him?'' John's voice started to get louder.

''I tried John but you didn't call back. You never call back,'' Julia accused and her words stopped John in his tracks because they were true.

There was silence and Julia sighed.

''Look, just meet him okay? Meet him and give him a chance, then we'll talk about it. Please John, for me?'' Julia used her influence and John paused then he nodded. He owed Julia and this was the least he could do.

''Okay Julia, for you,'' John said quietly.

Missouri's disapproving tut echoed around the kitchen, almost deafening those present.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''No, I won't and I don't give a damn what dad says. I hate Warwick, he's a son of a bitch,'' Joey folded his arms and glared defiantly at Sam.

''Joey dude, just get dressed okay? Its only brunch and we're all here now, no one is going to hurt you,'' Sam tried his best but Joey didn't move.

'' I'm not afraid of him, he's a wuss. Anyways, I'm sick,'' Joey crawled under the covers and pulled them over his head.

''Joey, dude,'' Sam said helplessly and he shrugged at Dean who had just walked into the room, a towel slung around his neck and his hair wet.

''He said no,'' Sam threw his arms up. Dean quirked an eyebrow.

''Did he? Sammy, he's twelve. He'll do what dad tells him,'' Dean was mystified by Sam's apparent inaction.

''No I won't. Fuck off Dean, you're a son of a bitch as well,'' Joey's voice was muffled but Dean heard every word.

''Hey cut it out,'' Dean dragged the covers off Joey and pointed at him.

''Get your ass out of the bed before I kick your butt, you hear me?'' Dean was harsh but Joey didn't even blink.

''I said fucking no,'' Joey threw a pillow at him which Dean caught effortlessly.

''And I said get up so get up. I swear to god Joey if you cuss at me one more time, I will make what dad did feel like a love pat. Now get up, you brat,'' Dean hollered at him, he actually hollered and Sam cringed.

''Dude, don't,'' Sam was more enlightened and didn't think this was the best way to make a kid cooperate.

''You getting up?'' Dean ignored Sam and addressed Joey again. Joey scowled at him but still didn't move.

''I'm gonna count, I get to three you will be one sorry little brother. You think I'm kidding but I'm not,'' Dean issued a threat and Joey's expression faltered. Dean raised his eyebrows and Joey moved, he scrambled from the bed and ran to the door.

''I hate you, you're an asshole,'' Joey slammed the door as he left.

''He cussed at you again,'' Sam couldn't help pointing out.

''Yeah well, he moved didn't he? You can't be a wuss with him Sammy, he's a Winchester and he's one tough little kid. You let him walk all over you, he will and some,'' Dean grabbed his jeans from the floor.

''Since when did you know anything about kids?'' Sam was incredulous.

''I raised you didn't I? You turned out okay, well kinda,'' Dean laughed as he disappeared back into the bathroom.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Warwick was slimy, no other word for him and Sam understood immediately why Joey had a problem with the guy.

''John, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally put a face to the name,'' Warwick shook John's hand which John accepted with as much grace as he could.

Dean handed Sammy a beer, it was early but Sam took it anyway, feeling the need for fortification. Joey slipped into the room silently and stood nervously beside his older brothers.

''Joseph, you worried your aunt you know. You shouldn't disappear that way,'' Warwick spoke to the youngest Winchester who slipped his hand into Deans. Dean almost fell over in surprise but he didn't reject the gesture. He immediately noticed that Joey was shaking and he squeezed his hand, winking at him. Joey smiled and then looked at the ground. Sam frowned, this was not like Joey, he was gutsy but Warwick obviously scared him rigid.

''Sorry,'' Joey mumbled. Sam stepped closer to the side of his little brother, the older Winchester boys forming a protective barrier around their younger sibling. Joey looked up at Sam gratefully and for now he was reassured.

''He knows that. He won't do it again will you Joey?'' John was worried by his childrens' behaviour, they felt threatened and John didn't like it. Joey shook his head but didn't raise his eyes.

''No I'm sure he won't. Why don't we go for brunch? I'm looking forward to getting to know Julia's family,'' Warwick smiled pleasantly and John had no choice but play along. Julia was looking at him with pleading and hopeful eyes.

This meant a lot to her and John loved his sister enough to try for her although he knew that Warwick Masterton was not to be trusted but that would have to wait for now.

''Yeah, let's eat. Come on guys,'' John shrugged on his jacket, smiling falsely.

As they made for the door, John hissed urgently to Dean.

''Do not let Joey out of your sight,'' he said and Dean nodded. As Joey was hanging on for dear life this was one of the easier tasks that John had ever given to Dean.

Dean looked at Sam over their little brother's head, there was something very wrong here but they would find out what it was, it was what they did after all.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Let me know what you think. I am looking to develop Dean's relationship with Joey, they are very alike but Joey has aspects of Sam about him. It will make him interesting.

I also like the idea of John having some family other than the boys and how that may affect his future behaviour.

S X


	3. Chapter 3 Listening Thoughtful Brother

Thank you for the nice reviews. Not many people are reading but those that are seem to like what they're reading. I know it takes time to build an audience so I am prepared to be patient ( just like my lovely Sam!)

I have this story mapped out so it will continue regardless of numbers although feedback is always gratefully received and may change the story so give me requests if you have any.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

They went down town to a local diner and as Joey climbed from the car, he scanned the street quickly. He paused and then flipped his hood up, dropping his head swiftly. He slipped behind the car using his family as a barrier.

Sam watched him and every action rapidly intensified his concern. Joey was behaving like a marked man. Sam felt Dean standing at his shoulder.

''That is not good,'' Dean said softly and Sam frowned, he shared Dean's misgivings. Their younger brother was exhibiting real signs of distress but Sam was clueless as to why.

''No, no it isn't. We keep him real close until we figure this out or he starts talking to us,'' Sam knew that Joey was more aware than he was letting on and he hated the fact that his younger brother didn't seem to trust him enough to share what was bothering him although it wasn't that surprising. Sharing wasn't exactly a Winchester family strength, they had all been trained from an early age to portray a macho persona. One of them was more successful at this than his younger brothers so Sam was hurt Joey hadn't confided more in him.

Sam glanced at the group ahead, John was in deep conversation with Warwick and Sam was bemused when he saw John laugh at something Warwick said. Sam could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen John laugh.

''Now that is weird, even weirder than the rug rat's weirdness,'' Dean commented softly and Sam looked over at Joey who was glaring at Warwick, his eyes hostile and guarded. Sam read Joey's intention right off but he was gone before Sam could move.

Sam smacked Dean's arm urgently who had been too distracted checking over the Impala to notice Joey absconding.

''Hey, watch it! What the hell you doing?'' Dean pushed Sam back.

'' Joey took off. I'm going after him, cover for us,'' Sam didn't wait for a reply as he sprinted away.

Dean threw his arms up and considered going after him but decided that someone was bound to notice if all three Winchester boys were absent.

''Yeah great thanks, that's real easy. What the hell am I supposed to say?'' Dean grumbled to himself and then he realised that he was the one who was supposed to be watching out for Joey, his dad would tear him a new one if he realised that he'd fumbled at the first down.

''Dean, come on. Let's go,'' John chose that moment to remember his children, he walked over and Dean cringed.

''Warwick is a real interesting guy, he hunts,'' John was in a very good mood, he slapped Dean on the back and Dean was thrown by his countenance.

''He does?'' Dean looked at elegant, some might even say effeminate Warwick and couldn't quite believe that.

''The normal kind,'' John laughed again and Dean was lost for words. Twice in as many minutes, this was just getting stranger and stranger. Dean looked suspiciously at his father and what he saw did not reassure him. John appeared feverish, his eyes too bright, the smile slightly manic.

''Oh right, sweet,'' Dean replied as his brain went into overdrive. It was like Warwick had cast a spell over John and a normal person would have dismissed that as fantasy but Dean knew it was a real possibility.

''Where are your brothers?'' John asked and Dean hissed out a breath.

''They'll be right back, Joey wanted to show Sammy something. Not sure what, you know how they are? '' Dean knew it was lame but he had nothing else. It was true that Sam and Joey shared a special bond, Dean often battled envy, his siblings got each other in a way that Dean just didn't understand.

''Oh okay, let's go eat. I'm hungry,'' John accepted the explanation as if it was the most natural thing in the world for half his family to be missing. Dean threw his father a puzzled glance, John was not big on eating and sleeping, he was too driven for such human frailties.

''Right,'' Dean nodded although in his head he was wondering where the real John Winchester had gone because this sure as hell wasn't him.

They walked into the restaurant and Dean threw a final, anxious glance down the street, hoping to see some familiar figures but the scene was deserted.

He sighed and went in, he would have to trust Sam with this one.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Sam saw Joey disappear into an alley and he picked up speed, worried he was about to lose him.

He ran for what felt like forever before finally coming out at the edge of town, an open field to one side and some dense woods to the other.

Sam stopped to catch his breath and listened, his hunting skills coming into their own. He heard a twig crack in the distance and made his way into the dark, overgrown trees towards it.

''Joey! Joey!'' Sam resorted to calling after he'd been walking in circles for ten minutes, he had lost the trail and was desperate.

''Goddamnit,'' Sam kicked a nearby tree in frustration.

''Sammy! Sammy!'' A loud whisper came from above his head and he looked up, two bright green eyes peering down at him through the leaves.

''Joey, come down right now!'' Sam was pissed and was harsh as a result.

''No, you're gonna have to come to me cos I'm staying right here and there's fuck all you can do about it,'' Joey flipped Sam the bird and then the eyes disappeared.

''Great, just great,'' Sam snarled as he grasped a branch and hauled himself up.

''Joey, I am so gonna kick your butt when I get hold of you,'' Sam yelled up and his only reply was laughter. Sam rolled his eyes and carried on climbing.

Suddenly, Sam found himself looking at the bottom of a tree house and he had to smile, he would have killed for one of these when he was twelve. He tapped on what was obviously the trap door in.

'' What's the secret knock?'' Joey was pushing his luck, he really was.

''Joey, just let me in okay? I wanna talk to you,'' Sam was patient in direct contrast to how Dean would have reacted.

''You said you were gonna kick my butt. Are yer?'' The detached voice came again and Sam chuckled.

'' Joey, you're running out of time here. Let me in before I employ our beloved brother's favourite method of entering a secure premises,'' Sam was amused and he heard Joey laugh.

The door swung open and Sam climbed awkwardly into the cramped space.

Joey giggled, ''you're way too big.''

Sam smirked and ruffled Joey's hair.

''You should be thanking me. If Dean had caught up with you, he would have smashed the door and your head,'' Sam tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. Joey laughed again.

''I guess,'' Joey shrugged and looked at Sam with narrowed eyes, his laughter a brief memory.

''I don't need a babysitter Sammy, I look after myself. I'm real mature,'' Joey pulled out a cigarette and lit it as if to prove the point.

''Oh yeah, are you? Not sure that's true, '' Sam whipped the offending object from his little brother's mouth in one movement. He dropped it into a nearby soda can.

''Those things are not mature Joey, the exact opposite actually,'' Sam resisted the urge to cuff the back of Joey's head. That was Dean's style not his, he was the listening, thoughtful brother.

''Whatever,'' Joey shrugged.

''So?'' Sam asked and Joey flashed wide, mocking eyes at him.

''So?'' he mimicked back and Sam felt his patience begin to wear thin.

''What's the story Joey? Why did you take off?'' Sam prayed he got some honesty not the attitude Joey used as a shield.

''Dunno, not hungry I guess,'' Joey played with the lace on his sneaker and refused to look at Sam.

''Hey,'' Sam caught younger boy's chin and pulled his head up, meeting vibrant eyes.

''You can trust me Joey. I'm your big bro and I will look after you but you have to talk to me,'' Sam said gently and Joey blinked as he struggled with indecision.

''It'll sound stupid, stupid and crazy,'' Joey stammered and Sam smiled.

''Joey, I spend 24/7 with Dean fighting demons, ghosts and even the occasional monster. Crazy is a concept I am all too familiar with,'' Sam looked hopefully at Joey who blushed then nodded.

''Okay, I'll tell you but it's a secret, our secret. You can't even tell Dean. You swear?'' Joey shuffled over next to Sam. He tucked himself under Sam's arm. Joey had always been an affectionate kid but this was different and Sam knew it. He was seeking protection and safety, Sam was honoured that he appeared to be choosing him for that role.

''I swear,'' Sam agreed solemnly although his eyes danced in amusement.

''Pinkie swear?'' Joey held out his little finger and Sam interlinked his with a roll of his eyes. Dean would kid him from here to kingdom come if he ever found out Sam had made a pinkie swear even though it was necessary.

''Pinkie swear,'' Sam said and Joey took a deep breath, he began to talk in hushed tones.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Dean felt like he was in an alternate universe as he watched his father socialise like a normal person, in some ways it was comforting to see that John had not been so corrupted by the world he inhabited that he had lost all social graces but on the other hand, it was just didn't ring true.

''So Dean what do you do for a living?'' Warwick spoke to the quiet, brooding man and their eyes locked. Dean started as he saw a flash of contempt but then it was gone.

''What?'' Dean snarled as a shiver ran down his back.

''Dean honey, I know you're all grown up but could you at least try and be polite just for my sake?'' Julia scolded Dean gently and Dean had to restrain himself as a sharp retort almost burst from his mouth.

''Sorry, what was the question?'' Dean played along and Warwick smiled, his eyes glinting again.

''What's your line of business? You followed in the footsteps of your old man or are you in another field?'' Warwick appeared to any outsider, polite and reasonable but to Dean he was mocking him.

Dean glared at him and opened his mouth to tear a strip off this pompous ass when he felt John's hand on his arm.

''Yes, Dean is a mechanic too. Sammy is in college but he's taken a leave of absence for a while,'' John replied for Dean who looked ready to blow.

''Dean,'' John warned quietly and Dean backed down as he always did when his father pulled rank.

''Yeah, I'm a mechanic like dad said. In the blood I guess,'' Dean flashed a short, perfunctory smile before gulping his coffee.

He was relieved as Warwick turned the conversation away from him leaving him free to watch out of the window, where the hell were they?

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''It's like he's a god or something? All grownups love him and just do what he tells them. It's creepy and out there. He's buddied up with all the important people and made them as weird as him,'' Joey was talking but Sam wasn't sure how much of it was just jealousy, Warwick was taking Julia away from him and Julia had been Joey's one constant.

''What do you mean weird?'' Sam asked and Joey shrugged.

''They look at you strangely, like they want to eat you. Their eyes are cold, like sharks. It's like they're dead but not which shouldn't make sense but like we know does. I've tested 'em all, Warwick as well. Nothing from holy water or silver so I don't get it,'' Joey looked expectantly up at Sam, as if he might have an answer.

''We'll need to research that some, it's still possible they're possessed or something. Missouri says there's something,'' Sam knew there was enough here to warrant their attention. This was not just a lonely little boy reacting badly to a new adult in his life.

''You remember Sherriff York, I was friends with his son, Shaun?'' Joey asked and Sam nodded.

''Why was?''Sam didn't miss that.

''They changed, they were fun and cool but now they're weird as well. Shaun is all about grades and he's a rat, a suck up to all the teachers. Sherriff York is a hard ass who gives all the kids in town a hard time for stupid things. He became a total son of a bitch,'' Joey sounded miserable.

''Joey, is there anything that links them all apart from Warwick?'' Sam was trying to get some cold, hard facts.

''Yeah, Castle Rock Country Club, they all hang out there,'' Joey pulled out his cigarettes.

''Joey, don't even think about it. You just quit,'' Sam snatched the pack and screwed it up.

''Hey!'' Joey shoved Sam who did this time cuff him lightly on the head.

''No, I'm telling you no and you are gonna listen. You hear me?'' Sam never played the heavy with his little brother but this time, he did.

''Whatever, thought you were on my side,'' Joey folded his arms and sulked into his coat.

''I am which is why I'm telling you. Don't want you dying on us bro. Now come on, dad and Dean will be going crazy by now.'' Sam lifted the trap door and Joey scowled at him.

''It's not up for negotiation. Let's go,'' Sam did it again and Joey sighed heavily although he did climb down.

Sam was relieved, he really wasn't comfortable being tough with Joey, that was Dean's job.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Patrick, how are you?'' Warwick stood up and greeted another man who had walked over.

They shook hands and Patrick, whoever he was, kissed Julia on the cheek. Dean waited for his father to pull his normal over protective act but John was smiling again! Dean felt his world begin to wobble big time.

''Need to talk to you about a certain young man,'' Patrick appeared regretful.

''Ah, right. This is John Winchester, Joseph's father,'' Warwick waved his hand and the two men shook hands as Warwick introduced him as Principle Harvey, principal of Joey's school.

''What's the problem this time?'' Warwick asked and Patrick sighed. Dean saw Julia clutch onto Warwick's arm, his aunt was usually a strong, assertive woman but she was presenting as insipid and weak around her fiancée. Dean checked to see if his father had noticed but he was too busy listening to Harvey.

''He's cut several times this week and he's been fighting again. He can't control himself,'' Patrick spoke to Warwick and Dean rankled.

''Excuse me but this is Joey's dad,'' Dean said gruffly as he gestured towards John and Patrick looked surprised.

''Yes, I know,'' he made it sound like Dean was slow. Dean waited for John to add his weight but there was silence.

''So don't you think you should discuss Joey with his father, his parent not his Aunt's boyfriend?'' Dean was now seriously pissed.

''Dean settle down okay? I can hear what Patrick's saying,'' John tried to soothe Dean who looked askance at him. He glanced around at all the eyes, looking at him as if he was an idiot and he stood up abruptly.

''Fine, whatever. I'm gonna get some air,'' Dean stormed from the diner but he heard what was said next.

''I presume that's Joseph's brother? They obviously don't just look alike, they both have the same bad attitude, '' Patrick commented sarcastically and Dean heard laughter. When he looked back, he saw that John was laughing right along with the rest of them.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Where the hell have you been?'' Dean pushed himself off the wall as his brothers walked up.

''I'll tell you later. Is Dad mad?'' Sam replied breathlessly.

''Who gives a fuck?'' Joey mumbled and Dean glared at him.

''Hey, show some respect and watch your mouth,'' Dean reacted instinctively and Joey shrugged at him.

''I'm not scared of you,'' Joey was spoiling for a fight and Sam read right off that Dean was in a similar frame of mind.

''Cut it out. We have a problem and you can't fight all the time, it's a dangerous distraction,'' Sam stepped up without a second thought.

''Whatever,'' Joey shrugged again and Dean chose not to reply.

''We should go in, we've been gone way too long,'' Sam knew they needed to limit the damage.

''I ain't hungry,'' Joey wasn't compliant.

'' Quit being such a brat, Joey. Your principal is in there telling Dad all about you so if you have any sense you will do what Sammy just said,'' Dean snarled, sick of Joey being so difficult.

''Shit, he isn't is he?'' Joey changed abruptly and Dean saw tears gather in his eyes. He sighed and put his arm around his brother's slight shoulders.

''Stay with me and we may just get you home alive okay?'' Dean was as capable as anyone of indulging Joey who grinned gratefully.

''Thanks Dean,'' he said enthusiastically.

''You're welcome but let me or Sammy do the talking cos I gotta say kiddo you need to work on your attitude,'' Dean grinned. Sam raised his eyebrows as they walked towards the diner, Joey safely under Dean's arm.

''Wonder where he learned that?'' He remarked caustically and Dean shrugged.

''What can I say? It's in the genes, blame dad not me,'' Dean chuckled but then he stopped. His brothers looked expectantly at him.

''I gotta warn you it's very invasion of the body snatchers in there, Dad is being seriously weird. So let's stick together and ride the storm for now,'' Dean took charge and with this, his younger siblings acquiesced as they both nodded.

''Welcome to my world,'' Joey mumbled as he led the way in. Dean frowned at Sam.

''I'll fill you in later, let's just get through this,'' Sam replied to the unspoken question. He was going to tell all to Dean, pinkie swear or not.

''Okay, right. Well, this should be fun,'' Dean let Sam go first and took a deep breath before following his brothers into the fray.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

The boys are on their own for now. Let me know what you think even if you hate it. Any feedback is better than none.

S X


	4. Chapter 4 Mixed Messages

Thank you for the reviews, I'm getting my teeth into this one now. I'm enjoying writing it and although the numbers are low, the reviews are high and positive so thanks for that.

If there are people enjoying it then I will continue to write.

I'm a Sammy girl but like Dean too so its all good. I agree with you guys, I think Sam would be a great big brother.

Its going to get complicated as you can probably tell from this.

Enjoy and let me know what you think cos as I always say I'm needy.

Laters S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey held back loitering behind his brothers as he assessed the situation, he was in serious trouble and needed some hefty back up. Luckily, he had some.

Dean and Sam walked to the table and waited for someone to notice them.

''Sam, where have you guys been?'' Julia looked up and Sam shuffled his feet awkwardly.

''I wanted to spend some time with Joey. We were just hanging out together, no biggie,'' he replied and Julia nodded.

''You boys alright?'' John asked and Sam regarded him, searching for some clues about his father's mood. He looked calm but Sam sighted the hardening around the eyes that he knew only too well.

''Yeah, they're fine,'' Dean pushed Joey behind him, claiming rights to anyone who cared to notice. He saw Warwick's eyes narrow but no words were forthcoming.

Principal Harvey had left which was a small blessing.

''Why don't you guys sit down?'' John sounded more like his normal self but Sam still checked with Dean who nodded. If John noticed that he was being undermined, he didn't show any signs.

''Joey, sit here,'' Dean gestured to the seat between him and Sam. Joey silently slipped into the chair and stared at the table.

''Joey honey, have something to eat,'' Julia showed some maternal concern but Dean saw Warwick squeeze her hand, she gave him a scathing look before she covered it. Dean gulped back his anger and poured Joey some water.

''Joseph, I just had an interesting conversation with Principal Harvey,'' Warwick said pleasantly and Dean looked at John. John nodded and then turned to Warwick. Dean felt Joey freeze stock still, he appeared to be holding his breath.

''I will handle that but not now. Let the boys eat,'' John asserted quietly and Warwick went red. He appeared shocked and it took him a second to recover himself.

''Breathe kiddo, you're gonna pass out in a minute,'' Dean whispered as he handed Joey the menu and the boy nodded, the colour that had drained from his face returned and he smiled as Dean winked at him.

''It's okay, we're here,'' Sam encouraged him to relax as well.

''I know and I'm real glad,'' Joey said softly and Sam hugged him around the shoulders.

''They have pancakes, how about we share a stack?'' Sam was pleased when Joey's eyes lit up at his suggestion.

''Right, of course. He is your son after all,'' Warwick was speaking through gritted teeth but everyone pretended not to notice.

''Yes he is but I am grateful for the interest you have shown in him but I'll take it from here. He is ultimately my responsibility, a responsibility I need to take seriously,'' John's voice was even and his tone neutral.

'' Relax Warwick, I understand what needs to be done,'' John met Warwick's eye and Warwick smiled brightly as John had skilfully pacified him.

Joey took Dean's hand under the table and held on, it was becoming a habit and Dean liked the fact that Joey turned to him when he felt threatened. He had always thought that he only saw Sam that way.

Sam still had his arm slung casually around Joey's shoulders and for now the young boy was safe from danger. Both of the older Winchesters would die to protect their younger sibling and they were telling that to anyone who cared to notice.

Warwick was watching them intently and the tension was sky high despite John's efforts to diffuse the situation.

''Looks there's Larry and his family, let's go speak to them,'' Julia said from nowhere and she dragged Warwick away before he could stop her.

''So you want some pancakes?'' Sam asked Joey who nodded. Sam knew he was a sucker for pancakes and he wanted to spoil him, he had been enduring this alone and Sam felt very guilty.

''Yeah please,'' his voice trembled and Sam glared up at John. This was his fault, it was his fault that the youngest most vulnerable member of their family had effectively been thrown to the wolves and John appeared to be condoning Joey's treatment.

''I know Sammy, just play along okay?'' John spoke in a low voice and Sam shrugged. John was far from forgiven as far as his middle son was concerned. It was business as usual really, strangely comforting in some twisted way.

''I'm going to the bathroom,'' Sam decided to cool off, not wanting a stand up row with his father in a public place. Joey went after him without a word.

Dean stared at John who smiled tightly .In a moment of clarity Dean recognized the father he knew and he breathed a sigh of relief.

''You back then?'' Dean asked from the side of his mouth and John nodded.

''Oh yeah I'm back, I never went away just doing what I needed to but this town is in big trouble and so are we unless we play it cool for now, '' John made it clear he understood this far more than his son.

''Sammy, what's wrong with dad?'' Joey was virtually glued to Sam's side as he washed his hands.

''I dunno but chill okay? Dean and me won't let anyone hurt you. You have to trust us,'' Sam wanted to remove the haunted look that seemed to be a permanent feature of his little brother's face.

''I do, it's just…'' Joey began to cry and Sam hugged him.

''Joey, it's okay, please you have to hold it together. Even if dad's not onside, we can still handle this. You just have to be brave alright?'' Sam murmured although in his heart he knew it was a big ask if John had gone over to the dark side.

''I'm okay, I won't let you down,'' Joey stepped away from Sam and wiped his eyes on his sleeve furiously.

Sam smiled at the gesture, he was so endearing, trying to be tough as was expected of him. Sam hoped he could live up to such reverence. It gave him a rare insight into Dean's role over the years.

''Ready?'' Sam pushed the door open, holding out his hand which Joey took without hesitation.

When the boys returned, it was clear Joey had been crying and John leaned over to him as he sat down.

''Be brave okay? You're a Winchester, don't forget that however much this terrifies you,'' He said so softly that only his boys heard him. Sam was shocked to hear his father echo his own words, maybe they were more alike than Sam cared to admit?

Joey was confused by his father's chameleon temperament but he nodded and John sat back.

''We have to act as normally as possible and then regroup but for now we're just a family having brunch,'' John told his sons.

''No problem dad, we pretend to be a family all the time,'' Sam remarked bitterly and then tried to ignore the look of intense irritation coming his way from Dean.

''Cute Sammy, very cute,'' John rolled his eyes.

''My name is Sam, why does everyone keep calling me Sammy?'' Sam resorted to a child, the bizarre phenomenon where adults behave like little kids around their parents. It didn't help that John treated his fully grown sons like they were six most of the time.

''Sammy, give it up. Now what do you want to eat?'' John laughed and called the waitress over.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

''We're going to the country club, would you like to join us?'' Warwick came back to the table, Julia hanging off his arm Dean noted wryly.

''No but thank you for asking. I need to catch up with my boys,'' John answered, he appeared affable and laid back.

Warwick paused, he stared intently at John who remained unruffled.

''I have this Warwick, trust me,'' John ignored his boys' indignant glares.

''Okay, we'll see you later then. Come along Julia,'' Warwick replied stiffly, his voice laced with distrust and he walked rapidly away. Julia paused.

''You will be there when we get back won't you? Maybe Joey should come with us?'' Julia was anxious and Joey's head whipped up, his mouth filled with pancakes. He cast stricken eyes at his father who smiled at him before shaking his head.

''Joey is staying with us Julia. Here with me, his father and his brothers,'' John sounded relaxed although he looked his sister straight in the eye as he spoke. Julia was dumbstruck but then she nodded succinctly.

''Fine, see you later then,'' she said before walking over to a waiting Warwick.

''Dad, what the hell is going on?'' Dean couldn't restrain himself any longer but John held up a warning hand.

''Shut up Dean, hold it together and remember that we might have eavesdroppers. We need to be cautious,'' John's voice was barely audible but Dean heard him. He glanced at Warwick and sure enough despite the distance his eyes were fixed on the Winchesters as if he was trying to listen or lip read their conversation.

''Right,'' Dean busied himself with his eggs. John sighed as Warwick and his party still didn't leave.

''Joseph,'' John said in a loud, irritated voice and all three of his boys looked up at him in surprise.

''Uh, yeah,'' Joey made eyes at Sam who was too busy seething at John to rationalise his father's motive for this sudden shift in demeanour. He shrugged sullenly.

''Excuse me?'' John was in full parental mode and a flush of temper ran through Sam.

''Dad…'' Sam started to argue but John cut him down.

''I was not talking to you Samuel so keep quiet and that is an order,'' John snapped brusquely and Joey's face drained once again. John was staring at him obviously expecting him to say something but Joey was lost.

''What?'' Joey threw his silverware down and slumped back in his chair.

Dean saw a smile flicker on Warwick's face and knew John's ploy was working. Yes, they did have an eavesdropper which added to the suspicion that Warwick was not what he seemed, he was way too far away to hear them normally. Dean understood that John was doing, what Warwick expected of him, playing a part so Warwick would leave.

''How about you show me some respect? I am your father not one of your buddies,'' John reprimanded his youngest son who blushed under John's harsh stare.

Dean saw Warwick nod in approval and he kicked Sam under the table. Sam looked up and Dean dropped his head, brushing his lips with a finger as unobtrusively as he could. Sam looked puzzled but he kept quiet, trusting Dean's judgement for once.

''So I say it again, Joseph?'' John carried on with the pretence.

''Yes sir,'' Joey had little choice, he felt his stomach flip, John looked really pissed.

''Your principal filled me in and when we get home, you and I are gonna need to get into that,'' John wasn't as harsh as he should have been and Dean saw Warwick narrow his eyes in suspicion.

''I've got nothing to say about that asshole, he can fuck off and so can you, '' Joey went too far and John lost his temper for real much to Dean's relief.

''Okay ,fine. We'll do this your way then, when we get home you're gonna get a spanking you won't forget and you will behave yourself at school. Do you have anything to say about that?'' John growled and Joey shrugged, before laying his arms on the table and burying his head in them.

''Dad, you….'' Sam resorted to type and Dean kicked him again, harder this time.

''What the hell?'' Sam held his hands out and yelled at Dean shoving him in the shoulder.

''Boys, quit fighting. You are supposed to be adults,'' John saw Warwick and his friends leave at last.

''Thank god for that, right all of you simmer down. Say nothing and let's get out of here. We can't trust anyone, this involves the whole town,'' John changed again and Sam caught on, late but he got there in the end.

He tapped Joey on the head,

''It's okay Joey, dad was kidding,'' Sam said and Joey sat up, he checked out John to see if Sam was right.

''Was I? Smart mouth me like that again and you'll find out if I was kidding,'' John warned and Joey nodded.

''I get it, sorry,'' Joey took John seriously this time.

''Yeah well, I hope so cos I don't appreciate my kids cussing at me. You understand me?'' John threw some money down on the table, surveyed the room and then stood up.

''Dean stay at the back. Sammy, hold onto Joey and don't let him run off again,'' John made it clear he had been very aware of what happened earlier despite appearances.

''And you kiddo, run off like that again, I'll start tying you to one of us. We are in danger here and need to stay together. You guys need to wise up fast. Everyone got that?'' John was scolding Sam too, who had also disappeared alone without a second thought.

Neither Joey nor Sam replied, both too busy glaring at a triumphant Dean who was enjoying being the golden boy.

'' I said have you got that?'' John believed that an effective fight force had to respect its leader and he didn't think that was happening at the moment so he forced the issue.

''Yes sir,'' he was relieved when his younger boys appeared to give into the inevitable and responded the way they were supposed to.

''Right, let's go,'' John was anxious to get back to the house, he needed to get his boys briefed and ready if they were going to have any chance of saving themselves or this town.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

They almost reached the car but then Joey stopped as he saw two boys swaggering towards them.

''Oh shit, not now,'' he exclaimed and John turned on him.

''What did I say to you? Stop with the mouth,'' John was losing patience rapidly.

''You all cuss. Why can't I?'' Joey forgot his approaching arc enemy and talked back to John yet again.

''Jeez, this kid is like your double. Never knows when to keep his mouth shut. No wonder dad has to yell all the goddamn time,'' Dean mocked Sam who to his credit let it ride.

''Because I said so,'' John resorted to a cliché and Dean had to hide a snigger.

''Right, great. That's fair,'' Joey grumbled to himself.

''Suck it up kiddo, get in,'' Dean opened the car door.

''Hey Winchester, how yer doing?'' Ace smirked at Joey who glanced at John and stepped forward.

''Great, how about you?'' Joey smiled pleasantly and Ace nodded.

''Yeah, you know. You and I need to finish our business. How about tonight?'' Ace was being overly confident and it threw Joey, usually he was too canny to be this indiscreet in front of adults.

Joey knew then that Ace was now one of the chosen circle, he was above retribution. Joey was familiar with the pattern, within the next 24 hours Ace would metamorphosis into a perfect citizen and a stereotypical good student which was as close to a miracle as it was possible to get.

''Joey, get in the car,'' John said but Joey ignored him, eyeballing Ace and then pushing him for good measure.

''We need to finish this Ace, anytime you're ready,'' Joey challenged and Dean decided to stop this in its tracks.

''Ace my man, you're not threatening my little brother are you?'' Dean put himself between the two boys.

''Dean Winchester, you're back then?'' Ace pissed Dean off, he was a fifteen year old punk who didn't know his place.

''Yeah, that's right I am,'' Dean grabbed Ace by the shirt front and got in his face.

''Stay away from my brother and stay away from me, in fact stay away from my whole family cos that tiny blade of yours will not help you if you piss me off,'' Dean was reckless and John had to intervene even though he was trying hard to keep a low profile but his children were not helping him much with that.

''Let him go Dean,'' John placed a hand on his arm and Dean reluctantly released Ace.

''Oh yeah, I forgot, you Winchesters pack. Well at least Joey here does so I'm guessing it's a family tradition right?'' Ace guessed who John was and knew exactly what he was doing.

John glared at Joey who dropped his eyes.

''Oh did you steal daddy's gun? That was naughty of you Joey, you could get in a lot of trouble for something like that,'' Ace laughed and Eyeball who had been very quiet joined in.

''Does your step daddy know what you did?'' Ace was smug and Joey's flushed with anger.

''I don't have a fucking step father you ass hole,'' Joey went for him and it was Sam who grabbed him around the waist hauling him back.

''Calm down Joey, just stop it okay?'' Sam tried his best but Joey was raging and Sam struggled to hold onto him.

''Leave now!'' John snarled at Ace who walked away grinning and waving sarcastically.

John looked to see who had witnessed the altercation. He thought they were in the clear but then he saw something from the corner of his eye and he groaned internally.

''Joseph, that was totally unacceptable and when I get you home boy, I am going to wear you out. Now get in the car,'' John made sure he yelled and Joey pulled himself away from Sam.

''What the hell do you want me to do? Ignore him, I'm a Winchester remember? I thought we never ducked out of a fight,'' Joey was so confused, his head was swimming.

John flicked his eyes at Dean who practically threw his brother in the car and climbed in after him.

Sam hurriedly jumped into the front of the car and John quickly joined him.

''Jesus, do you boys even know what the word discreet means?'' John screeched away.

As the Impala disappeared into the distance, the sheriff stepped from the shadows, his cell phone at his ear.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy


	5. Chapter 5 What's an Order?

Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. This is a long chapter, its how I write. I apologise if you don't like it but I can't seem to write any other way.

The plot thickens so it does!

Laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXyX

''Right, everyone needs to listen up,'' John threw his keys down and glared at his children.

''Who are you at the moment cos I'm real confused? Are you John Winchester, hunter or are you John Winchester, regular Joe?'' Sam was confrontational and John closed his eyes to collect himself.

''Sammy, for fucks sake stop bitching for the sake of it and listen to dad will you?'' Dean was fed up with Sam constantly picking a fight with John although he should have been used to it by now.

''See, you all cuss, it's not fair that you give me a hard time .Yell at him the way you did me,'' Joey was equally as uncooperative.

''Sit down and shut up! All of you right now!'' John raised his voice big time and the three boys sat down at the kitchen table without another grumble.

''Right now you have to listen and listen well. This town is being targeted, Warwick is possessing the people here. It's not a demonic possession, more like spiritual hypnotism or brain washing. I heard his voice in my head, compelling me to do his bidding but I was strong enough to resist not that he knows that. I am not certain what we are dealing with so until we are sure, we have to play along. I am going to keep Warwick distracted by behaving the way he wants me too, he is trying to get me on side because of Julia and in the meantime you boys need to get information. Any questions?'' John pulled a bottle of bourbon from a cabinet and poured himself a hefty slug.

''I told you this town was possessed,'' Joey said to Sam who nodded.

''Yeah I know you did,'' Sam agreed and Dean looked between them.

''You guys keeping secrets?'' He asked irritably and Sam shrugged.

''I could tell you Dean but then I'd have to kill you,'' Joey said cheekily and Dean raised his eyebrows.

''In your dreams rug rat. So what do you know?'' Dean asked but all he got was silence. Joey glanced at Sam who pulled a regretful face.

''Sorry dude but we need to cave. This is serious,'' Sam said and Joey tutted.

''Yeah I know that Sammy, I told you that. Anyways you can't tell, you made a pinkie swear,'' Joey laughed as Dean snorted back mirth.

''A pinkie swear? That's cute Sammy, real cute. Ah diddums,'' Dean ruffled Sam's hair who knocked his hand away irritably.

''You're a jerk Dean, leave Sammy alone. He was being cool. Its okay, I knew you'd break it,'' Joey sided with Sam against Dean.

''Jerk, you're calling me a jerk? Big mistake, come here you brat,'' Dean grabbed Joey, pulling him off the chair and started tickling him.

''Get off, leave me alone Dean,'' Joey fought with Dean but it was good natured and a relief after all the intensity.

''Okay guys, enough rough housing. We have work to do, focus,'' John sat down and Dean pulled Joey back onto his lap. He held him there, grasping him around the waist so he couldn't move.

''Let me go Dean,'' Joey tried to prise Dean's fingers off him but Dean held on.

''No way, you stay here with me. Then you might tell us the whole story before you disappear, so come on rug rat, 'fess up,'' Dean was adamant.

''You're calling me cute? Now that is cute. A real hallmark moment,'' Sam mocked and Dean shrugged.

''Needs must bro, Joey here has a habit of taking off when the going gets tough,'' Dean was unrepentant.

''Right about that. Cut it out Joey, don't do it again. When you're not in school then you stay close to one of us. That's an order and if you ignore it then I will be mad. Got it?'' John needed to deal with the absconding decisively.

''School? Do I have to go to school? I hate school, all the teachers pick on me,'' Joe was disgusted so he whined.

''Yes, you do. For now we behave as we have been, Warwick needs to think he has me onside, that way he might let me in and I will be able to figure out how to stop him,'' John outlined his plans.

''Isn't that kinda dangerous dad?'' Sam asked and John shrugged.

''No more than anything we do Sammy. Right Joey, tell us all you know,'' John listened intently as Joey talked.

''It is invasion of the body snatchers, I am so good!'' Dean exclaimed when he was done.

''Aliens aren't real Dean,'' John laughed as he mulled over the facts.

''How do you know? They are just as likely as ghosts and ghouls,'' Joey was a Sci-Fi fan.

''Dude, this is supernatural, totally,'' Sam wasn't.

''You don't know that,'' Joey insisted and Dean nodded.

''He is right, you don't,'' Dean liked his original idea.

''This transformation of the kids into Stepford children fits what his voice was saying, he's very traditional, it's as if he is trying to recreate some type of 1950's utopian town. He was telling me to make small talk, be polite, control my children the way a good father should, all that crap,'' John was thinking out loud.

''That must have been out there for you, dad?'' Sam knew the contempt Dean and John had for normal.

''You think?'' John could laugh at himself when he chose to.

''What's so bad about that? Ordinary and decent is not a bad thing is it?'' Sam wasn't sure there was a problem.

''It's not their choice Sam and there's something else. What's his motivation? What does he want the town for in the long term? You must see what's wrong with this Sammy?'' John was short tempered as he pointed out what he felt was the obvious and Sam shrugged sullenly, being awkward for the sake of it.

''So what now? What do we do about Mr Masterton removing the concept of free will from the residents of Castle Rock?'' Dean was waiting to take his father's lead as always.

''We need to do some research before we jump to any conclusions? You two boys should check out the country club, it seems to be central,'' John mused.

''Um, did I mention the getting sick thing?'' Joey asked in a small voice and John glared at him.

''No, you didn't, what are you talking about?'' John was keen to get things moving.

''People get sick and die, well some do. No one really knows why, they just do plus Missouri said that dead bodies keep showing up in her part of town,'' Joey knew he should have mentioned that before.

''Right,'' John sighed, irritated that their main source of information was a child who was leaking information rather than the whole picture.

''So we need to check out the hospital and crime records but first the country club,'' John was aware there was a lot to do.

''Anything else you're not saying?'' Dean squeezed and Joey tried to kick him but Dean just laughed.

''What can I do?'' Joey asked as he gave up, Dean just wasn't letting go and John smiled.

''Ah yeah you, well you and I need to talk about trying to kill people you don't like with a gun you're not supposed to have don't we?'' John reminded his youngest son whose face fell.

''Dad, you're being harsh. Leave Joey alone, I thought you said we need to be focussed,'' Sam played the protective older brother, a role he was starting to enjoy.

''Sam,'' John warned definitely noticing he was being undermined this time. Sam sighed heavily and rolled his eyes.

''Didn't we do that already?'' Joey didn't think he could be punished twice for the same thing.

''No that was for running away for two days. Now I know for sure that you were trying to kill someone don't I?'' John was too canny to be caught out that easily.

''Sammy said you gave him a .45 to kill a monster with when he was nine so how come I'm in trouble for what I did?'' Joey was a quick thinker and John laughed despite himself.

''Big difference kiddo, he had my permission and he wasn't taking out humans was he?'' John was as quick as Joey.

''That sucks dad, sorry but it does. I'm twelve and I should have a gun,'' Joey reasoned and Sam gave a shiver. He hated the thought although he knew that Dean had had a gun at the same age.

''I don't think that's a good idea,'' Dean was the one who spoke and Sam was surprised.

''What? I don't,'' Dean was defensive but didn't explain further.

''It's my decision and I said no so no it is,'' John regretted his older two son's childhoods and wanted to protect his youngest son as much as he could.

''What never?'' Joey was crestfallen.

''I may let you have one when you need to protect yourself but not all the time. We don't even know if guns will help yet,'' John sighed, there was something else he needed to say.

''Right so one last thing, we are fighting a battle here and we need to approach it that way which means we have a line of command,'' John watched Sam, he was the one who wasn't going to like this and he was already resentful of John's authority.

''Which I will be at the bottom of,'' Joey mumbled and Dean squeezed him again.

''Yeah you will, '' he said as Joey squealed a protest.

''Dad, tell him to let me go,'' Joey was fed up with Dean restraining him.

''No you stay put, that way I know you're listening,'' John replied quickly.

''I get it, follow orders right?'' Sam said quietly and John nodded.

''Yeah Sammy, you need to follow orders, I told you guys before you are all I have and I have to trust you to do as I say. Everyone got that?'' John looked around.

''Sammy has to follow my orders right?'' Dean chanced his arm and John shook his head whilst Sam threw daggers at Dean.

''No Dean, you boys operate as a team, it works well and keeps you strong. Don't fix what isn't broken. So I ask again you all got it?'' John needed to hear affirmation to avoid arguments later on.

''Yes sir,'' Dean accepted with good grace and Sam managed to mumble his agreement. John looked at Joey who shrugged.

''Don't have a choice do I? You're all way bigger than me,'' he grumbled.

''Yeah we are and don't forget it,'' Dean let Joey go and stood him up, in a flash he swatted him hard on the butt. Joey jumped away from him with a yelp.

''Ow, that really hurt. Dad, tell him, he can't do that,'' Joey protested.

John raised a sardonic eyebrow at Sam who smiled back. It was clear that they had managed to achieve a cease fire in hostilities for now.

''Don't call me a jerk again, you brat,'' Dean said when Joey threw him an aggrieved glare.

''Get going guys, we need information. Joey, when we're done talking you can help me use the internet okay?'' John knew that his youngest had to feel involved or he would do something reckless.

''Can we skip the talk? I get it and I'm sorry, no more shooting at people'' Joey gave John his best smile and John caved.

''Okay we'll skip the talk just this once,'' John was a sucker for Joey, always had been.

''That kid is a piece of work, twists dad round his little finger,'' Dean commented as they got into the Impala.

''Yeah like you're any different,'' Sam snorted derisorily as he scanned the map.

''Hey, that's not true,'' Dean protested as he spun the wheels just for fun and pulled away with a dramatic screech. He knew Joey enjoyed it and he was watching them leave from the front window.

''Yeah right, dude. Let's face it, that kid has all of us around his little finger,'' Sam rolled his eyes.

''Yeah okay, I guess he does,'' Dean agreed good-naturedly.

''Whoooeee! Let's go catch the bad guys and save the day yet again Sammy!'' Dean whooped as they sped out of town. He was happy to be working again and Sam rolled his eyes in despair.

Dean was such a big kid at times!

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Warwick Masterton, good job he has a dumb name. Makes it easier to find him,'' Joey tapped away at the keyboard.

''Its searching, it's gonna take a while,'' Joey sat back watching the screen.

''Joey, you do understand how dangerous this is?'' John asked and Joey looked at him.

''Yeah dad, I do. I've been here remember? Warwick is a scary guy, scares the shit out of me anyways,'' Joey forgot who he was talking to.

''Joey, enough already. I'm getting real tired of telling you. If you behave this way in front of Warwick, you are going to be nursing the smarts a lot. I have to show him that I have you under control which means the potty mouth goes or you face the consequences,'' John hated this part of the charade, he was tough with his children but not about the things that bothered normal people.

''You know you could change up the consequences, lots of people don't hit their kids anymore,'' Joey suggested hopefully.

''And plenty do. Do you really think that Warwick is going to buy it if I send you to your room? It's not really my style is it? I have to convince him Joey and that means you need to help me which means you mind me. Do we have a deal?'' John was hopeful that meeting Joey halfway may work.

''Yeah okay, I'll try,'' Joey agreed and then he frowned as the computer flashed up some results.

''Uuuum dad, this says that the only Warwick Masterton registered in this country since records began would be over 90 years old but there is no record of death,'' Joey knew that this meant that this just became his family's business if there had ever been any doubt of that.

''Right, let me see. He was a famous doctor, can we get a picture?'' John read the information quickly and his eye picked out something immediately, gene research. His father was a leading expert in gene research and so was Warwick. They worked together, now that was interesting.

''Yeah hold on,'' Joey clicked away and soon enough they were looking at a very recognisable face but the photo had been taken almost 60 years ago and he looked exactly the same.

''Vampire, shit he's a vampire,'' Joey exclaimed and John cuffed his head absentmindedly.

''Mouth Joey and not necessarily although it is a possibility,'' John was disconcerted, Warwick did not fit the profile for a vampire which meant they were missing something.

''Let's look into their research shall we?'' John waited for Joey to do as he was asked but Joey was frowning at him.

''Only if you promise to stop hitting me,'' Joey said sulkily.

''I'll stop hitting you when you stop cussing now follow my order,'' John replied curtly and Joey did as he said.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''This sucks, its cold,'' Sam moaned as they approached the country club through the surrounding trees. It was winter, the light was already beginning to fade and a mist forming.

''Quit whining Sammy, you're worse than the rug rat,'' Dean was fixated on the task in hand so wasn't long on patience.

''We should go round back,'' Sam crouched down as they observed the white building in the distance.

''Yeah, follow me,'' Dean waved Sam after him.

They soon found themselves staring through a low window and what they witnessed robbed them both of speech for a few seconds.

A woman was sitting on a chair in the centre of the room surrounded by several figures and before their eyes she swiped a sharp blade across both wrists in a swift movement. She lay back holding out her arms, she groaned as two men swooped down and began to drink deeply.

''Eeew, vamps, never gets easier watching 'em. That's just gross,'' Sam was nauseous and sat back against the wall gulping in fresh air.

''Wuss,'' Dean laughed, ''so what now?''

''She wasn't exactly fighting it was she? Seemed to be enjoying it a little too much if you ask me,'' Sam realised this was different from what they had come across before.

''Yeah I know, maybe its part of what dad was talking about? They are under some kind of bad mojo,'' Dean was equally as baffled.

''So what do you think we should do? Go home, tell dad what we saw?'' Sam wasn't keen on that idea, they were used to dealing with jobs themselves these days and it was hard to relinquish control just like that.

''You know what Sammy? I think we should join the party, Warwick invited us after all,'' Dean surprised Sam who shrugged.

''That's true, sounds like a plan or as near as you ever get to rational thought,'' Sam grinned and Dean shoved him.

''Thanks bro, let's go,'' Dean led the way to the front door. For once the Winchesters were going in brazenly, they had an invitation after all.

As they walked into the brightly lit foyer, a large man blocked their way.

''And you are?'' He asked and Dean smiled smugly.

''We are guests of Mr Masterton, Dean and Sam Winchester, can you tell him we're here please?'' he said and the man's hardened face faltered.

''Wait here. Watch them,'' He said to a nearby colleague who stepped threateningly forward.

''Chill dude, we're on the level,'' Dean could be irritating when he wanted to be and squared up to the heavy.

''Dean, try not to get us thrown out okay?'' Sam hissed and Dean laughed.

''Dean, Sam, I can't believe you guys came,'' Julia was the one who appeared, she kissed her nephews on the cheek and appeared pleased to see them. However Sam saw her underlying fear immediately and glanced nervously at Dean who remained as cocky as ever.

''Yeah well, we heard so much about this fancy club of yours, we figured we'd checked it out,'' he appeared blissfully unaware of the tension or chose to ignore it.

''Okay, your dad knows you're here right?'' Julia checked and Dean looked offended.

''All due respect Aunt Julia but I'm twenty six, if I wanna a drink, I don't ask my dad first,'' Dean appeared relaxed but Sam knew better. Every sinew of Dean was on alert and he had taken in a lot of detail with one brief glance. The heavies guarding a fortified door, the glares of distrust and Julia's anxiety.

''No of course you don't. Come in, let me get you a beer, you do only drink beer don't you?'' Julia told them more than she realised with that question but Sam nodded.

''A beer would be good,'' He nodded following Julia into a dimly lit, classy bar where people were mingling and engaging in quiet chat. A jazz band was playing in the corner and Sam could just imagine Dean's opinion of that.

''Boys, welcome, welcome,'' Warwick clapped them both on the back and gestured to a lingering waiter.

''A cold beer for my soon to be nephews,'' he said, his voice tingling with false joviality.

Sam and Dean felt the eyes immediately, they were discreet but every person in that room was checking them over.

''Cheers,'' Dean clicked his beer against Warwick's glass who nodded and then drained his drink in one gulp. Dean noted that Julia appeared to be drinking water whilst every other glass in the room contained what appeared to be rich, red wine.

''Boys, please mingle, there's a lot of people here who could help you out. Law's your major right Sam? We have several lawyers and you can never network too much right?'' Warwick was too welcoming but the boys didn't react, they just nodded.

''Don't worry about us, we'll be fine,'' Sam was polite as always and Warwick walked away, obviously relieved.

''Be good,'' Julia smiled before following Warwick, it was as if she couldn't bear to be more than five yards from him at anytime.

''Jeez, she's changed big time,'' Dean remarked.

''You are not kidding, so what do we do now?''Sam looked around and realised that several people were listening to him.

''Well the chicks are hot so I vote we enjoy our beer and appreciate the view?'' Dean was already checking out a girl in her twenties making eyes at him.

''Jeez Dean, real original,'' Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean was right, every woman in the room regardless of age was a looker.

'' Just stay on alert Sammy okay? Oh and try not to pass out, I know it's been a while since you got laid,'' Dean mocked as Sam gulped his beer.

''I think I'll cope,'' he replied and the two boys fell silent but they were noting everything, stowing it away for future reference.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey cell went off as he watched TV. His dad was absorbed in the internet and had sent him away much to Joey's chagrin but he had done as he was told fully aware he was on thin ice. John was not renowned for his patience and Joey had pushed his luck already that day.

It was Will, asking him to meet him. It sounded urgent and Joey checked out John who appeared oblivious, he wouldn't miss Joey for a few minutes.

Joey was gone in the blink of an eye, blatantly disregarding the warnings issued only a few hours previously.

''Hey Will, what's up?'' Joey trotted over to his waiting friend, he pulled his coat around his neck, it was cold and was almost dark.

''Ace,'' Will said looking nervously around.

''What about him?'' Joey knew that was a done deal.

''I'm gonna show you something, it's gross and scares the shit out of me but then everything does that these days,'' Will's voice made Joey freeze.

''What?'' Joey starting to think that maybe taking off wasn't such a great idea after all.

''Your family, Joey. They're not normal are they? They deal in spooky stuff,'' Will had done some research but found no trace of the Winchesters on the World Wide Web. That would come later but he had worked it out based on some of what Joey said, he was a bright kid.

''Dunno know what you're talking about,'' Joey knew that this was sacrosanct, Will was his best friend but this was the family secret, only revealed on a need to know basis.

''Whatever, I get it dude. I should have called the cops but figured there was no point as they're all involved as well. Only a matter of time for any of us, I get that but your family might be able to help. So I'm just gonna show you and trust you to do the right thing,'' Will started to walk and Joey had little choice but to follow him.

They walked deep into the woods, way past the tree house and Joey was getting spooked as the light failed, the night noises kicking in.

Will dropped down and put his finger to his lips. Joey copied him and they crept through the undergrowth. Eventually, Will stopped and pointed. Joey peered through the darkness and then made out a prone figure lying partially concealed by a large bush.

''Who's that?'' He asked even though he knew the answer.

''Go look, I'll keep watch but don't freak out okay? It's pretty gory,'' Will whispered and Joey hesitated before reminding himself who he was and this was his family's line of business.

He vomited when he saw the body, it was someone he knew well but there was little of him left. He knelt as he retched into the grass and as he looked back, he noticed that Ace was smiling. He had been smiling whilst he was torn apart and Joey knew then that he was doomed, unless he got very lucky very soon this was his fate.

He stumbled back to his friend and collapsed next to him.

''Here,'' Will handed him some water and waited whilst Joey gulped it down.

''Shit, fucking shit. This is crazy!'' Joey was about to lose it but Will remained very calm.

''I want to stay, keep watch. I think he will be gone by tomorrow and I want to know how. Will you stay with me?'' Will was earnest but Joey shook his head.

''I can't Will, I need to go get my brothers. They'll know what to do. You stay here and I'll bring them back,'' Joey knew this was the best course of action.

''Can you trust them?'' Will asked and Joey nodded.

''Totally, you stay here and I'll be back. Just stay out of sight okay? I'll be right back, I promise,'' Joey was already standing.

He held out his knuckles and Will knocked them.

''Don't be too long okay?'' He finally showed some fear and Joey nodded.

''I promise,'' Joey began to run as if his life depended on it which it did.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Review, any ideas or suggestions always gratefully recieved even the negative ones.

S X


	6. Chapter 6 A Walk in the Woods

Thanks for the reviews. The numbers are going up so its enough of an encouragement to keep going.

This chapter poses even more questions although its becoming clearer whats happening.

Enjoy, review because it gets hard to carry on without feedback.

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Den was silent as they drove back and it was Sam who finally spoke.

''You saw them right? The people disappearing and then coming back, they were high. You saw that didn't you?'' Sam was baffled although he was starting to formulate a theory of sorts.

''The great and the good are feeding from the honest folk of Castle Rock who appear more than happy to cooperate. Uncle Warwick had this town set up as a huge feeding station,'' Dean said grimly.

''Yeah, that's what I figured too. I don't think that was red wine they were drinking. He has a nest, a hardcore that he's turned. They are all powerful people but what about the missing kids? What's going on with that? How come they come back in one piece? '' Sam was thinking out loud. Three more children had returned as right as rain in the last twenty four hours but with no recall of where they'd been. Missouri was on that aspect.

''Do you hear him?'' Dean asked suddenly and Sam frowned.

''Hear him? When?'' Sam didn't know what he was talking about.

''You didn't then. I could hear his voice, he promised me things. The good life, the hot girl across the room, all the money and power I could ever want, the whole nine yards,'' Dean stated grimly.

''What the girl in the skirt or non skirt really?'' Sam had definitely noticed her. He was young and red blooded after all.

''Yeah, her and no they're not real,'' Dean was grumpy and Sam stared at him.

''You okay?'' he asked nervously and Dean nodded.

''Yeah sure, I guess. He was convincing though, offered something you can't get anywhere else. The good life,'' Dean was annoyed that it enticed him.

''At a price dude,'' Sam pointed out.

''I know that Sammy, I was just saying okay?'' Dean snapped as they pulled up in front of the house.

''Dean, it's what he does. You need to snap out of it, he's an evil son of a bitch and he enslaves people with false promises. We have to find a way to stop him before he swallows up our aunt and our little brother in his harem. Don't forget that he has half our family in his sights,'' Sam was dismayed that Dean appeared to be wavering.

''I get it Sammy, I was just saying is all,'' Dean was short and Sam knew to drop it before it developed into a fight.

As they approached the front door, it flew open.

''Is Joey with you?'' John stood there, his face wrought with anxiety.

''No, why? Should he be?'' Sam was the one who answered as Dean turned around. Warwick's car was pulling up to the kerbside.

''Oh great, this is going to blow our cover wide open. Joey took off, I don't know where the hell he is and I am supposed to be proving to Warwick that I am a Stepford dad so he will trust me. Shit, that's just great!'' John was past angry and well on his way to incandescent with rage.

''Dad, he will be back. He can't be far away, he probably went to see his buddies,'' Sam tried to calm John down but it was too late for that.

''Just stay cool, we'll cover, get rid of our visitor and then go look'' Dean was the one with the clear head.

''Is there a problem?'' Warwick strolled up and there was an awkward silence.

''Let me guess, Joseph is missing. I did try to tell you John, that boy needs a firm hand,'' Warwick was very pleased with himself and Sam saw John flush with humiliation.

''Yes Warwick you did but I underestimated his will. I'm sorry,'' John was compliant and contrite, Sam stared down at the ground as he controlled his indignation. He was just not comfortable watching his father being less of a man than he was whatever the motivation.

'I'm sure you will rectify the situation when he returns. He always turns up doesn't he Julia? Just like a bad penny,'' Warwick was disdainful and Sam had to bite his lip. Julia nodded quickly before looking away but not before John saw the flare of anger in her eyes.

Dean was silent as he stared at Warwick, his eyes glazed.

''Dean dude,'' Sam stamped on his brother's foot and Dean jumped as if he had been somewhere else for a moment.

'' We should go inside, it's cold,'' Julia said and reluctantly John stepped aside, he didn't really want Warwick in the house but he had to comply. Sam was the last and he saw Joey out of the corner of his eye, he was peering around the corner of house. He beckoned to Sam and Sam shook his head, signalling for Joey to go round back.

''I'll make some coffee. Would you like some dinner?'' Julia tried to play host but the atmosphere was strained.

Sam jumped from foot to foot waiting for a chance to get away as Dean sat on the couch and began to channel surf.

''I should go. I have work to do, a big pitch tomorrow. I trust you will take care of Joseph, John?'' Warwick smiled and John nodded.

''Yes Warwick, I will. I told you I was going to take responsibility for him and I am. I will see you in the morning?'' John was neutral and Dean rolled his eyes. John glared at him but Warwick was too busy kissing Julia goodbye to notice.

Sam slipped away to the kitchen, opening the backdoor and stepping out into the pitch black yard.

''Joey? Joey?'' Sam moved to the side of the house, he started as Joey caught his hand and began to drag Sam down the pathway.

''You have to come, you have to come now,'' Joey didn't bother with explanations.

''Cut it out Joey, what the hell are you doing disappearing like that? Dad's going crazy, he's really pissed and so am I. This town is dangerous, you can't run just around at night. You're gonna get hurt if you don't wise up,'' Sam made it clear he was annoyed.

''Sammy, I haven't got time for that shit. I have to show you something. Please come with me, I need your help,'' Joey was desperate but Sam resisted, chastened by what they had learnt but he kept it from Joey not wanting to freak him out.

''No Joey, we have to follow dad's orders, he's right. We have to stick together,'' Sam wasn't convinced, far from it.

''Fuck you then, I'll go on my own,'' Joey knew what he was doing as he let go of Sam and began to run towards the street.

Sam hesitated for a split second before taking off after the small figure, it was the lesser of two evils, he had to protect his little brother as he appeared hell bent on self destruction.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Dean told John what they had seen as soon as he got the opportunity when Julia went upstairs to change before she started dinner.

''That fits what Joey found out, he's a vampire but he's not your everyday kind. Get Sammy onto those hospital records now! I'll call Bobby but first I need to talk to Julia then we'll go look for your brother,'' John made a decision, he had been watching his sister closely and knew she remained human but she was terrified. It was time she shared the burden.

''Dad, are you sure talking to Julia is a good idea? I think we should go and look for Joey right away,'' Dean was questioning John's judgement more and more, it was really starting to annoy his father.

''Just do what I tell you Dean, leave Julia to me,'' John dismissed Dean's misgivings and they locked eyes, Dean blinked first. He nodded and went upstairs to find his brother.

John poured Julia some wine and then stood watching her silently as she sliced vegetables.

''Joey will roll in here in a few hours time John, it's what he does?'' Julia was unconcerned but she thought her young nephew was the reason for John's brooding mood.

''I guess, it's not great is it? He's too young to do as he pleases,'' John made the connection, Julia was relaxed which meant that Joey wasn't in any immediate danger.

''He's a Winchester isn't he? Not renowned for conforming. How about you help? Might take your mind off it? You're a pretty good cook from what I remember,'' Julia smiled at him, a genuine smile as she recalled happier times. John had taken care of her when their mother fell ill and they had been close in their younger days.

''I know Julia,'' John said quietly and Julia froze, she glanced uncertainly at him before starting to chop again.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' she said brightly and John reached over, placing his hand on hers, stopping her frantic activity. Julia didn't react and then she dropped her head. She took a breath and looked up, her eyes wide and earnest.

''I'm trying to stop you getting hurt John, you and the boys. You're my family and I love you so I am doing what I need to. You taught me well,'' Julia placed her hand on John's cheek and he leaned into the loving touch fleetingly.

''You don't need to do that. We're strong, even stronger together as a family and we can help. Stop this, stop him,'' John said firmly and Julia seemed to be considering his words. The moment was broken as Dean burst into the room.

''Sammy's gone! I think he went after Joey. He must be in trouble,'' he was frantic and John reacted immediately as Dean handed him his gun.

''Goddamnit, what is wrong with my kids? They can't even follow a simple instruction. I'm telling you when I get my hands on them, I am going to kill them!'' John checked his weapon and then pointed at Julia.

''Lock every door and window. Do not let anyone but us in this house. Do you hear me?'' John yelled as he followed Dean through the door. Julia didn't move so John stopped.

''Please Jools, trust me. Just do as I say,'' he was begging and Julia nodded.

''Dad!'' Dean called urgently but John took a moment to place an unexpected kiss on Julia's cheek.

''We are a family and we must fight this together. We will beat this evil and that's a promise,'' He said before dashing into the dark.

Julia quickly locked the door behind him.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey was running like the wind and Sam struggled to keep up as Joey had the advantage of knowing the territory.

Joey dropped to the ground and listened carefully.

''Will? Will?'' He hissed but there was no answer, Joey looked behind him for Sam but realised that he was alone.

He closed his eyes digging deep for some Winchester courage, he peered over to where he knew the body lay. He gasped as he realised it was gone, terror gripped as adrenaline surged through his system.

''Will? Will?'' he whispered wildly, flicking his head around, scanning for his friend. Then he saw them, Warwick and Ace walking together in the distance.

Ace was unscathed and Warwick was speaking in his ear as Ace nodded.

Joey's heart was galloping and his mouth was dry as a bone, he swallowed with difficulty and blinked rapidly. The mist swirled and the darkness was thick, cloying but Joey could not believe what he was seeing. He had to be sure and made the decision to get closer. He crawled towards the oblivious couple but then a hand covered his mouth. Sam shook his head at Joey as he began to struggle.

''Ssssh Joey, stop it. It's me, Sam,'' He soothed the spooked boy.

''We need to get out of here without being seen, if they see us they will kill us. Follow me and when I say, run like hell and don't stop whatever happens.'' Sam gestured and pushed Joey in front of him.

They moved with stealth, many years of training coming into their own. Eventually, Sam stood, he pulled Joey up.

''Now run and don't you dare look back!'' Sam urged, his voice low and husky. He shoved Joey but he stumbled, falling on his face. Sam grabbed the back of his coat yanking him to his feet. Joey ran and he could hear Sam just behind him moving as if the devil was on his tail.

Joey ran blind and didn't see the figure until it was too late. The collision took him straight off his feet and he groaned as he smashed onto his back.

Sam almost fell over him but managed to screech to a halt. It was like a scene from Scooby Doo and Dean almost laughed.

John stood looking at them, his face impassive, Dean on his shoulder. Joey had run straight into an immovable object, his father and he was not a happy man. Sam gulped and looked at Dean who shrugged, plainly he wasn't about to help his siblings out.

''Here, let me,'' John said sarcastically as he held out his hand and Joey had little choice other than to take it. John pulled him up and then took him by the collar. He waved a disapproving finger at Joey who grimaced but held his tongue.

''Well boys, that was real entertaining. Next time just put an alert on Face Book to let the bad guys know we're on to them, it would be more discreet,'' Dean couldn't help one small wise crack. John shot him down with a scathing glare. Dean cleared his throat and looked away, smirking to himself.

''Whatever Dean, you don't even know what Face Book is. All you ever do on the Internet is watch porn, you perv. '' Joey blurted out and Dean considered denying it but when he thought about it, the kid was spot on.

''He is right dude, you really do need to get laid,'' Sam forgot the situation and baited Dean.

''Excuse me? When you guys are done could we get out of here?'' John exerted some control, he was seething and the boys messing around weren't improving his mood.

'' Dad, I'm sorry, we were just…'' Sam started to explain.

''Shut the hell up, Samuel!'' John snapped and Sam stopped talking, this was his father at his angriest and Sam knew from experience that it was best not to provoke the full wrath if at all possible although it was probably too late for that.

''Warwick, are you hunting?'' John spoke and Sam looked behind him. His pseudo uncle was standing with a man Sam recognized from the country club beside him.

''That was the plan. Lucky one of your boys didn't get shot,'' Warwick gave nothing away.

''Yeah, sorry about that. Joey has a vivid imagination, he took Sam on some wild goose chase. Won't happen again will it Joseph?'' John shook the boy he was holding who declined to reply.

''I said, will it Joseph?'' John shook him more vigorously this time.

''No sir,'' Joey managed to choke out, he averted his eyes, too terrified to look directly at Warwick.

''No, I'm sure it won't. Have a good night John,'' Warwick waved and walked away with his companion.

''Walk and don't say a goddamn word, I am mad as hell at both of you. Now move!'' John let go of Joey and shoved Sam in front of him.

''I said move!'' John yelled when neither boy was fast enough for him.

Sam considered pointing out he wasn't twelve but John's face wasn't very encouraging so he just did as he was told. Dean grinned smugly at him and Sam had to resist the urge to punch his lights out.

''That was close,'' Dean whispered to John who nodded as he surveyed the area.

''You are not kidding,'' John replied grimly. He picked up the pace, anxious to get his family back to safety, well as safe as this town had to offer.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Joey was texting like crazy and Dean rolled his eyes at him.

''Rug rat, you are about to get your butt blistered big time and you are pissing dad off even more doing that. You should quit whilst you're ahead,'' Dean gave some quiet advice. John was walking ahead, Sam dragging by his side but Dean knew he was very aware what Joey was doing.

''Its Will, I left him in the woods. He's gone Dean, just gone. I think that bastard took him,'' Joey's voice was too loud and Dean looked around anxiously. John stopped and turned, he removed the cell from Joey's hand very deliberately.

''Not here,'' he said taking Joey's arm and marching him away. Sam waited for Dean who gave a low whistle as he joined him.

''You screwed up Sammy, big time. You're lucky that you're too big for dad to flame your ass cos he is majorly pissed. Get ready to get yelled at though, your ears are gonna be numb when he's done,'' Dean found the whole thing entertaining despite the very real danger they were facing.

''Yeah I know but Joey was going on his own, I couldn't leave him could I?'' Sam was feeling aggrieved, he had been trying to do the right thing after all.

''Do not say that, the little guy is in enough trouble, you're gonna need to take some of the heat for him,'' Dean was honourable and that was the duty of any big brother.

''I will Dean, I'm not a son of a bitch. I was just telling you that's all,'' Sam was offended that Dean thought he would let Joey down.

''Well here we are, home sweet home. This is going to be fun!'' Dean slapped a miserable Sam on the back before marching up the driveway. Sam cringed as he heard John yell his name from inside, he used the dreaded middle name which only ever meant one thing. Sam took a deep breath before stepping into the house.

''Jerk,'' he muttered as he shut the front door.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

Poor Sam, he keeps trying to do the right thing but Joey drags him into trouble all the time. Still, he's proving to be a great big brother! Bless him!

S X


	7. Chapter 7 John Gets Tough

Thanks for the reviews. They were encouraging. I am posting again so soon as I have written alot and need to get it out there. See if I'm going in the right direction with this.

Let me know what you think. Warning, John comes down hard on the boys and there is some swearing. Apologies for that.

By the way I am English so the spelling here is English, sorry about that and I hope it doesn't affect your enjoyment (or not) too much.

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''We have to go find Will, I left him. Shit, I fucking left him. Ace was ripped apart, how could he just get up? This is totally fucking crazy!'' Joey kicked the couch. Luckily for him, John was busy double bolting the front door and he was out of his reach.

''Cut it out rug rat, your cussing is worse than mine,'' Dean did John's job for him and Joey poked his tongue out at him.

''Bite me jerk,'' Joey was on a roll and threw caution to the wind.

Sam began to chuckle as Dean made a grab for Joey but he skipped effortlessly out of his way straight into John's path.

''Go sit down right now!'' John dispatched Joey with a hard swat on the butt and Joey went with a vengeful glare at Dean who smiled smugly back.

''Right, we need to search for Joey's buddy but we have to be properly armed,'' John was on task and Sam grinned at Dean. He had been way off, John was working and didn't have time to deal with his wayward sons or so Sam thought.

''Dead man's blood, it's not a solution but the best we have for now,'' John handed Dean a crossbow.

''John, Will's mom called. He's home, she says he's verging on hysterical but he's safe for now,'' Julia's voice interrupted John's preparations.

''What? He left, he bailed? Shit, that's great,'' Joey wasn't impressed and made his feelings known as he sat on the couch, a surly expression on his face.

''Maybe he used his brain and figured that being in the woods alone with vampires prowling around wasn't a good choice. What do you think?'' John had time now much to Sam's dismay.

''Your ears dude, history,'' Dean sat down on a chair and put his feet up with a self satisfied sigh.

''So this is super isn't it boys?'' he added as he waited for the entertainment to commence.

''I think vampires are kinda cool,'' Joey did not react the way he should. His entire family turned to him with incredulous expressions and Dean rolled his eyes, this just got better and better.

''Well they are,'' Joey muttered uncomfortably.

''Joey, vampires are not cool, I know that for a fact,'' it was Sam who scolded him.

''What's the deal with the dead man's blood? What does that do?'' Joey looked at the crossbow on Dean's lap with interest.

''Hey! Hey!'' John yelled and Joey looked up at him.

''I was just asking is all,'' he said scowling and crossing his arms.

''What do you boys have to say to me?'' John started prowling the room and Sam sat down next to Joey in a vain attempt to get out of his way.

''Sorry,'' Joey suggested with a hopeful smile.

''John, calm down. The boys are safe, come into the kitchen, we need to talk,'' Julia tried to intervene but John was on the war path.

''That can wait, first I have to deal with this. Boys, an effective unit has to operate as a cohesive team which means that everyone has to trust each other so you have to follow orders,'' John ground out.

''I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed me without a second thought, both of you,'' John growled, looking between his feckless and out of control sons. He was hoping for some sign of remorse but he came up empty. Joey was irreverent, Sam, sullen and resentful.

''What does cohesive mean?'' Joey whispered to Sam and Dean stifled a laugh.

''It means Joseph that when I tell you to do something you do it. Is that clear enough for you?'' John raised his voice.

''I guess,'' Joey shrugged and Sam cringed next to him.

''Wrong answer, try again,'' John glowered as he towered above the small boy.

''Yes sir,'' Joey corrected himself and John nodded.

''Samuel?'' John hadn't forgotten his middle son who muttered his own agreement.

''Well that's all dandy but I think I need to make sure don't I? Joseph, upstairs now! You are way overdue some heavy duty consequences,'' John flicked his head but Joey didn't move.

''John, that is not necessary, he understands don't you Joey?'' Julia interrupted again.

''My kids Julia,'' John pulled rank and hurt flickered in Julia's eyes but she said no more.

''It wasn't Sammy's fault, don't yell at him. He was looking out for me, I made him come with me,'' Joey pleaded. John didn't look impressed and Dean watched his little brother's antics in disbelief.

''Anyways didn't you hear me? Something ripped Ace apart, I saw him, he was gutted then he's taking a stroll with that son of a bitch. Doesn't that bother you at all?'' Joey didn't understand why John wasn't racing into the night, all guns blazing.

''Joey, I am happy to do it here if that's what you want,'' John warned and Joey stood up squaring up to John defiantly.

''Fine, take no notice of me then. What the hell do I know? I'm just a kid right? I don't know why I'm even surprised. You obviously don't give a shit,'' Joey was ranting and Sam knew he needed to say something before this escalated further. John appeared temporarily at a loss when faced with Joey's fearlessness and total lack of respect.

''Dad, he is right you know. We have an urgent situation here. Can't we do this later?'' Sam sounded a lot more confident than he felt and his father's face wasn't helping much.

''Are you questioning the line of command Samuel?'' John asked coldly and Sam shook his head. He knew that tone and arguing was pointless.

''He's trying to make you do something. Why are you picking on him?'' Joey just didn't know when to shut up.

''Joey, go upstairs like dad told you,'' Dean spoke, he could see John needed help so he stepped up and Joey turned furiously on him.

''Fuck off, you're a suck up, a goddamn suck up. Are you chicken or something?'' Joey taunted Dean, it was childish but still riled its recipient. John recovered himself and looked about to murder Joey where he stood so Dean decided to take affirmative action.

''Right so now you've pissed me off. If you won't go under your own steam, I'll take you,'' Dean moved so fast that Joey had no chance, with complete ease he threw the young boy over his shoulder and walked up the stairs whilst his younger brother hammered ineffective fists on his back yelling in frustration.

''Quit your goddamn whining or I'll give you something real to whine about,'' Dean's voice echoed from the landing followed by the sound of a loud smack as Dean backed up his threat. Sam flinched in sympathy and then sighed with guilt as he heard Joey begin to cry. So much for big brothers taking the heat, in this case Dean was the one providing it.

There was the slam of a door and then silence.

Sam was now facing a raging John alone.

''Dad, he gets it. He was scared to death, he won't do it again. It was down to me, I'm older and I should have stopped him,'' Sam tried to take the fall as Dean suggested but it fell on deaf ears.

''Sam, when I'm done with your brother, you and I are gonna talk about following orders. I will be doing all the talking and this time you will listen. As far as Joey is concerned, he is reckless and a liability. He is out of line and I need to get him back on track so let me do what's needed. I'm the father here not you,'' John was unequivocal and walked away without waiting for Sam's response.

Sam looked uncertainly at Julia, he had no idea what to do. Joey was taking the rap and he felt guilty as hell.

''Sam, it's the way John is, you know that. Joey has to learn to respect him, it's tough but just the way it has to be. Your father is doing the best he can,'' Julia tried to help and Sam nodded. Deep down he knew that but he still felt responsible.

Dean whistled as he returned and let out a sigh.

''Poor kid, I remember facing dad in that mood. I would almost feel sorry for him if he hadn't nearly got himself and you killed,'' Dean reasoned and Sam glared at him.

''Dad never spanked you, it was me he was all over like a rash and he's just the same with Joey,'' Sam spat out resentfully.

''Hey, cut it out. It's not my fault you messed up and for your information dad kicked my butt plenty but I wasn't a wuss about it like you.'' Dean gave it back.

''I thought you never agreed with authority figures of any kind. What happened to the edgy, outsider Dean Winchester?'' Sam was lashing out as he felt powerless to help his little brother.

''The kid was way out of line Sammy. Dad was gonna kill him, I saved his ass by getting him out of here,'' Dean defended his actions.

''Boys, that's enough. We can't fight amongst ourselves. Come and get some dinner. You need to eat,'' Julia said as she walked to the kitchen. The brothers exchanged looks, this sounded like the aunt they knew.

''Yeah, I'm starving. A home cooked meal for once!'' Dean was happy to go with it for now, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Sam didn't move, he was too busy looking meaningfully towards the stairs.

''Don't even think about it Sammy. Just come eat some dinner and stop being a little bitch,'' Dean dragged Sam up. He followed his brother but the fire still smouldered away.

Dean watched Sam over dinner as he brooded, pushing food around his plate. Dean knew that his brothers' ( both of them) bad attitudes towards John could develop into a real problem and they had enough of those already.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Right so what do you have to say for yourself?'' John interrupted the boys as they listened to the police scanner.

''Nothing, I have absolutely nothing to say to you,'' Sam didn't even look up and Dean stepped on his foot. Sam glared at him and looked sullenly away.

''Excuse me?'' John pulled Sam around to face him by the arm.

''You heard me, I've got nothing to say. We went into the woods, it's no big deal. I'm not a child dad and I can take care of myself and Joey,'' Sam was belligerent and despite his words was behaving exactly like a child.

''It is a big deal Samuel and you know it. We had to go in there after you, you put us all at risk,'' John's voice was hard and Sam felt the familiar quake in his stomach as he embarked on yet another argument with his father.

''Dad, I had it under control. You were not at risk, if you trusted me more then you would have waited. I would have brought Joey back,'' Sam knew he was yelling but he couldn't stop it, this was what he did with his father, they habitually fought like cat and dog.

John wasn't reacting as he normally did, he appeared to be trying not to lose his temper and Sam wasn't sure what to make of it.

''Sammy, that is a bunch of crap and you know it. Stop bitching at dad just cos you know you messed up, '' Dean took his father's side and not just because it was his duty as a good son but because he agreed with him.

''Bite me Dean, we all know that you're the golden boy. You don't have to prove it all the goddamn time,'' Sam spat at Dean who stepped towards his brother, getting in his face.

''Is that right? You think you're a real tough guy Sammy, how about you prove it?'' Dean poked Sam's shoulder.

''That's enough,'' John pulled the boys apart and then turned to Sam.

''Samuel, you follow orders. We are in the middle of a battle that threatens our family. You need to grow up, prioritise and put all the crap you hold against me to one side for now. If you want me to treat you like a man then behave like one. Do you think you can do that?'' John took hold of Sam's shirt front and pulled him in close. He looked directly in Sam's eyes and Sam was stunned into silence.

''Can you?'' John asked again, raising his voice for the first time.

''Yes sir,'' Sam knew he was being given the chance to prove himself and he agreed readily.

''Good,'' John let go of him and Sam felt embarrassed as Dean shook his head at him.

''Great timing Sammy,'' he muttered and Sam cringed, knowing he had a point.

''Oh and Sam, talk to me that way again and I will kick your ass. Don't care how grown up you think you are, I am still your father and you will treat me with respect. You understand me?'' John wasn't quite done and Sam nodded quickly. He had gone a little far but once he'd started with the attitude, somehow he couldn't stop it.

''Yes sir,'' he mumbled and John nodded, satisfied he was back in line.

''Dad, there's something going down,'' Dean leaned into the scanner listening intently.

''We have a mini killing spree over the other side of town. Body count's three and I'm guessing that's just the start. Uncle Warwick may be losing control,'' Dean said grimly and John nodded.

''We can't ignore that. We can't just let people die, we need to go help them.'' John began to pull weapons from a large bag that he had stored in the closet.

As they prepared, Sam's face still wore a sulky expression and John couldn't ignore it any longer.

He looked at his middle son, his face contorted by a mixture of guilt and determination.

''Samuel, snap out of it. We have work to do,'' he growled and Sam nodded.

''I know,'' he muttered and John looked about to reinforce his words when Dean stepped in.

''He gets it don't you Sammy?'' Dean checked his machete and John sighed.

''I hope so. We'll leave in five minutes, I need to speak to Julia first,'' John walked away and Sam slumped into a chair, wiping his hand over his face.

''Sammy, just be happy that you got a metaphoric spanking, Joey took the real hit not that he didn't deserve it and some,'' Dean was losing patience with Sam's wallowing.

''Is that supposed to make me feel better?'' Sam snapped and then he stood up abruptly.

''Sammy, don't start again. We need to hunt and you have to get your head in the game,'' Dean replied, his tone weary. He had forgotten how tiring it was being the buffer between his father and brother.

''I will Dean but first I need to check on Joey,'' Sam disappeared and Dean puffed out a big breath.

''Dad won't like it Sammy,'' He called after Sam but Sam just wasn't listening.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''Joey, dude. You okay?'' Sam came into the dark room and was startled to find Joey feverishly tapping away at his computer.

''Yeah Sammy, I guess,'' Joey didn't even look away from the screen.

''What are you doing?'' Sam walked over and Joey minimised the page.

''What was that?'' Sam was dismayed that Joey was now keeping secrets from him.

''Nothing,'' Joey replied but Sam knew he was lying.

''Joey, don't do anything stupid. It will piss dad off even more and more importantly might get you killed,'' Sam implored and Joey shrugged, turning away from him.

''Dude, seriously. This is not a game,'' Sam caught his arms and turned him back.

''I know Sammy okay? I'm not doing anything, just talking to my friends on face book,'' Joey smiled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears and Sam was struck that he was a baby, just a baby.

''Joey, we're going hunting but we'll be back soon. Promise me, you won't do anything stupid,'' Sam tried to sound stern but he sucked at it. Dean would have made the kid listen, he had the knack mainly because he would have backed his words up with the threat of physical violence but Sam couldn't be that way with Joey.

''I won't Sammy okay?'' Joey promised but Sam wasn't sure if he believed him.

''Did dad hurt you?'' Sam had to be sure that Joey wasn't injured in any way. He tried not to consider what that said about his opinion of his own father.

Joey blushed, subconsciously he rubbed the seat of his pants, his eyes were red, his cheeks streaked with tears and plainly John had made his point in no uncertain terms. Sam felt the flare of anger towards his father rise up again, he had been in Joey's position many times and the memory still rankled even though it had been years since John had laid a hand on him in that way.

John's words about being a man echoed in Sam's head and he knew he had to behave maturely despite his deep resentment of his father's authority. John was trying to protect Joey, his motives were good even if his methods were questionable in Sam's opinion.

''Yeah, some. He's a pussy and I hate him but don't tell Dean I said that. He'll kick my ass,'' Joey smiled and Sam shook his head at him in disapproval.

''Don't say that about dad Joey not even to me,'' Sam pulled him back into line.

''Sorry, I'm just pissed cos he treats me like a baby and so does Dean. You're the only one who gets me Sammy,'' Joey put his arms around Sam's neck and hugged tight.

''Be careful okay? I need you and I kinda love you,'' Joey whispered and Sam couldn't help but kiss his golden hair. Dean would have had a field day but Sam didn't care. He loved this kid and would lay his life on the line to make sure nothing or nobody ever hurt him. Sam had no idea that resolve would be challenged before this was over.

''You too just stay put okay?'' Sam ruffled Joey's hair and left the room satisfied that Joey was just playing on his computer.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''What do you know Julia?'' asked John and his sister's face darkened.

''You're right, he is a vampire. He wants to make me his bride and if I want to stop him slaughtering the inhabitants of this town then I have to go along with it. I was going to run but then you showed up.'' Julia gulped back her wine and John sat down taking her hand.

''There's something you're not telling me. If it was that simple then you would already be a vampire yourself,'' John didn't question her total acceptance of something so unbelievable. People adjusted quickly and his sister was no exception.

''He wants to have children, that's why he chose me. He sought me out, the Winchesters are good stock apparently, we have the right DNA. Warwick is old fashioned, he wants us married before he turns me, makes me his unholy vessel,'' Julia laughed, bitterness echoing around the room.

''Vampires can't have children Julia,'' John said quietly and Julia looked up, her eyes haunted.

''He has found a way John. He's a genius, haven't you worked that out yet?'' Julia smiled tightly and John tried to assimilate what she was saying.

''Gene research, his speciality was gene research?'' John thought out loud.

''Exactly and he wants me to give him his devil's spawn,'' Julia covered her face as emotion over whelmed her.

''That is not going to happen,'' John squeezed her hand and then the door opened.

''Dad, it's just came over dispatch. We have another kill,'' Dean said quietly as he tried not to notice his aunt's obvious distress.

''Okay Dean, I'll be right there,'' John waited for Dean to leave.

''Jools, I will not let this happen but I have to go. Lock the doors and don't let anyone in. We won't be too long,'' John had to drag himself away but he knew people were dying and it was his job to stop that happening.

''I will look after him,'' Julia composed herself and smiled at John who nodded.

''I know you will. Thank you Jools, I get that you did this to protect Joey but you have to think of yourself as well. Why didn't you call me?'' John couldn't help being annoyed that Julia had kept this to herself for so long.

''I didn't want you or the boys to get hurt, I told you that. I had managed to keep Joey safe and we were going to leave. Find you when we were out of here. I thought I could handle it, I'm a Winchester as well you know. We handle problems, look after people, it's what we do.'' Julia shared more than blood with John and she justified her choices.

John sighed, he felt responsible, he was culpable for teaching those he loved to stand and fight.

'' John, be careful. You have no idea how strong he is or how ruthless,'' Julia was concerned.

''Don't worry about us, just look after yourself and my son. Lock the house and wait, we won't be too long,'' John rose reluctantly and left a thoughtful Julia alone with her bottle of wine.


	8. Chapter 8 I've Got You!

I can't believe I'm posting again but I'm on a roll here, really enjoying writing SN, such great characters although I miss Papa Winchester. Who doesn't?

This is getting darker and might be too strong for some people but in keeping with the show which is pretty full on at times.

Thanks for the great reviews especially Romi who really made me laugh. Joey would fit right into the show as he's a great mix of the two bros but its jumping the shark right?

One reviewer felt Sam deserved more than a telling off from John but he's 22, way too big for anything else!

This story is about John and Sam's relationship as much as anything else but its a subtext.

Anyway hope you like, might be the last for a while I'm afraid ( I have a busy time coming up) but will give the numbers a chance to climb.

Review cos I'm needy so I am!

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Sam felt a release as he fought with the vampire, he beheaded it and watched the corpse fall to the ground as exhilaration washed over his body. Sure they had been weakened by dead man's blood but it was still a decent battle.

''Good job Sammy,'' Dean slapped hands with his brother as they surveyed the carnage they had just wrought. Three headless bodies littered the alleyway and John smiled as he walked over.

''Uuuum Dad, won't this blow your cover totally?'' Sam pointed out and John shrugged.

''I think that horse bolted a while ago Sammy. Good work, son,'' John patted Sam on the back and he didn't know how to react, unsure how to accept praise from his father.

''So these can be killed the ordinary way although the dead man's blood wasn't as effective as usual. I have a hunch that Warwick and his buddies may not be so easy,'' John kicked a nearby body.

''So what now?'' Dean asked as he looked to his father to take the lead as always.

''I'm not sure but Bobby is on his way so we go home, sit tight and protect our family. Then we figure out what to do next,'' John wiped his machete blade on the bodies shirt and waved his boys after him.

''That was cool,'' Dean was on a killing high and Sam laughed.

''Don't say that in front of Joey, he already thinks this is a game,'' Sam was worried about Joey's attitude as well and not towards John.

''Yeah, he does doesn't he? Need to do something about that, it's not safe,'' Dean wondered if Julia had any pie, he was hungry again.

''He's innocent Dean, its kinda cute,'' Sam didn't want to shatter that illusion for his little brother, he remembered how that felt like it was yesterday.

''Why though? He's seen all this crap going down but he doesn't take it seriously. I don't get it,'' Dean mused as they stopped at the Impala where John was waiting.

''Because he has us that's why,'' John answered Dean's question.

''Huh?'' Dean didn't get it but Sam did.

''He doesn't think anything can hurt him Dean because we always ride in like the cavalry and save him. He treats the whole thing like it's a comic book adventure,'' Sam had a revelation and it scared him.

''Exactly but we all know that is not how it is. Face it Dean, to that kid, you're a superhero,'' John laughed as Dean's chest puffed out.

Sam regarded his father as he realised how difficult this was for him, as he told them they were his children and it was his duty to protect them. He hadn't planned this life for them and yet he still tried to do right by them. It was why he was so harsh at times, he acted through love, nothing else. Sam had never seen it that way before and it was a moment of pure clarity.

John was watching Sam, he watched him transform from a boy to a man before his eyes. It was poignant, a moment of great pride yet laced with huge sadness for the child who was now a treasured memory. The time had been so fleeting and John watched him go with regret, knowing that he had not cherished him enough and would miss him forever.

''Look at that, '' John whispered to himself in wonder.

''Sorry dad,'' Sam said gruffly and John nodded, no words necessary.

Dean was too busy basking in the glow of his status in Joey's eyes so the precious moment passed him by.

''A superhero huh? Yeah, I like that,'' Dean smiled smugly and Sam shoved him.

''Just cos a twelve year old kid thinks you're indestructible doesn't make it true dude,'' Sam flung open the car door.

''Hey, I call shotgun,'' Dean said quickly and Sam frowned.

''Dude, I'm already there,'' Sam started to get into the car but Dean pushed him to the ground.

''Hey, what the hell? '' Sam jumped up and blocked his brother's route to the front seat. They began to wrestle and John stood back watching them, an indulgent smile playing on his lips.

Eventually, Sam caved as he tired of the game.

''Rock, paper, scissors?'' he suggested and Dean narrowed his eyes at him.

''Dude, come on, it's only fair,'' Sam laughed and Dean looked over at John who held his hands up.

''Don't look at me, you boys sort out your own squabbles. I'm gonna wait in the car,'' John got in the driver's seat quickly.

Dean lost just like he always did and he was grumbling as he got in the back seat.

''No fair, you cheat at that game Sammy,'' he muttered and Sam rolled his eyes at John.

''Dean dude, choose something other than scissors just once please,'' Sam goaded Dean who cuffed the back of his head.

''Cut it out dude, what's wrong with you?'' Sam looked back at Dean who pulled a goofy face at him.

''Dad, do you think Aunt Julia has pie?'' Dean asked and John began to chuckle. Sam shook his head but laughed as well. Being in the back seat obviously put Dean back in touch with his inner child not that he'd ever really lost that quality.

''Yeah Dean, I'm pretty sure Julia will have pie,'' John felt as close to peace as he ever got as he pulled away from the kerb, happy with a job well done and his kids all in one piece.

They were ready, united and fighting fit. Let battle commence!

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''You scared?'' Joey asked Julia as they watched a movie together and shared some ice cream.

''Yeah some but I'm better now your dad's here,'' Julia answered honestly.

''Aunt Julia, why is Warwick interested in me?'' Joey couldn't figure that out.

''You're a Winchester Joey and you're young,'' Julia didn't pull any punches. Joey considered her answer and then nodded.

''He wants to make me like him right?'' Joey was full of questions and Julia shrugged.

''Something like that,'' Julia wasn't sure herself, Warwick had been economic with facts, he had charmed and then threatened her into doing his bidding. He had used the young boy next to her as his bargaining chip which was why Joey remained untouched for now.

''He gives 'em something, the kids that come back. He kills 'em and then gives them something to make them better. Like some kind of twisted medicine. Do you know what it is?'' Joey looked at her and Julia was stunned. This was news to her and she didn't know how to answer. Joey had been speaking to Will on face book and he knew he should have told Sam what he found out straight away. He wasn't sure why he hadn't but he was going to rectify his mistake as soon as he could.

''You should tell your dad that,'' Julia suggested and Joey scowled before looking away.

''He's a good man and he loves you. You need to stop giving him a hard time. Show him some respect and behave yourself. You are a lucky boy to have him as a father if only you knew it,'' Julia defended her brother and spoke from the heart.

''He treats me like a kid,'' Joey argued and Julia smiled as she watched Joey drop his head sullenly. She grasped his chin in her hand and tipped his head back, looking deep in to shining, emerald eyes.

''That's because you are. Joey, you are a child and your father loves you, he worries and frets because he loves you so much, almost too much. Don't wish your childhood away Joey, it's gone before you know it,'' Julia released him and then grabbed the ice cream tub.

''Hey!'' Joey protested and Julia nudged him with her shoulder.

''You're not sharing,'' she said as she savoured a huge spoonful.

There was a thunderous bang from the porch and they both froze.

''What was that?'' Joey's eyes were wide and fearful.

''Stay here and don't move,'' Julia warned as she stood and walked to the window. She peered through the glass and all she could see was the dimly lit street, it was quiet and deserted. Her nose began to itch and she sneezed, sending the line of salt flying.

''It was no….'' Julia turned and began to reassure her nephew but then a hand shot through the window and grasped her by the neck. Glass blew through the room like a bomb, a jagged piece gashing Joey's eyebrow, a crimson river of blood began to flow down his cheek. He screamed in terror, jumped to his feet and flew across the room to help his aunt. Julia's face contorted as she struggled to breathe, her eyes bulged and her lips turned a vibrant blue in seconds. She slumped as her life force ebbed away, her breathing faltering.

Joey fought to prise the fingers from her neck but then a heavy blow from a swinging arm knocked him flying across the room. He crashed into the wall and as he raised bleary eyes back towards his aunt, he saw her yanked through the window in a split second.

''No! No! Aunt Julia! No!'' Joey struggled with the locks on the front door as tears and blood seared down his face, his breathing rapid and heart racing, his chest on the brink of exploding.

He tore at the locks, his skin ripping and blood smeared the white paintwork making it slippery. Eventually, he flung open the door and stumbled onto the lawn. He stood up and began to scream her name, whirling around and around as he desperately searched for his aunt.

''Help! Help! Please help me!'' Joey screamed plaintively into the unforgiving night.

The road was deserted, the mist swirling and the young boy's sobs echoed around clapper board, picturesque houses. No one came, not one person came to the distraught boy's aid and finally Joey dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He covered his face and wept piteously as he realised that he had lost yet another mother.

XyXyXyXyxyxyxy

''What the hell?'' John saw the open door, smashed window, the small boy kneeling crying on the lawn and fear gripped his heart. Dean was out of the car before it stopped, he ran to the figure dropping down beside him.

''Joey? Joey?'' He grasped his arms and shook him. Joey's head shot up, his cheeks smeared with tears and blood.

''Are you hurt? Jesus, are you hurt?'' Dean asked frantically, digging harsh fingers in soft flesh. He was dimly aware of his brother and father running past him towards the house.

''Have you got him?'' John stopped to check and Dean nodded.

''Yeah dad, I've got him,'' Dean reassured the frenzied man who nodded before resuming his desperate quest.

''Julia! Julia!'' John screamed his sister's name as he ran into the house and the sound shredded every nerve in Dean's body.

''I… I … they took her! Dean, something took her. One minute she was there and then…'' Joey's words were lost as sobs overtook him and Dean pulled him close, cradling his head in safe, strong hands.

''I've got you, I've got you,'' Dean murmured as he repeated the words said to him all that time ago. His father came out of the house, he stopped in front of Dean and he shook his head in answer to the unspoken question. John's eyes welled with tears and he held his arms out.

''Give him to me, give my little boy to me,'' He implored as he knelt down and Dean handed the shaking, weeping boy to his father.

''Ssssh, sssh, you're safe. I've got you, dad's got you,'' John said plaintively as he held onto Joey for dear life. Joey slowly quietened, reassured by his father's protective arms and whispered words. Dean overcome by sorrow, sat back on his heels and looked up at the dark sky as his eyes swam.

Sam sat on the grass next to him and struggled to control his breathing as the enormity of the situation hit him full in the solar plexus.

''Sammy?'' Dean looked at his brother through the mist.

''She's gone Dean, the house is a mess,'' Sam replied softly and Dean wailed, he threw his head back and wailed out the rage that engulfed him.

Sam was alarmed as he watched his brother's anguish, it was raw and painful to listen to let alone experience. Sam covered his face as grief settled, already he mourned his aunt's passing knowing that their family had yet again lost a beloved member.

''Joey, Joey, you okay dude?'' Sam shuffled over to his father and brother, he stroked Joey's soft hair and looked at John who nodded through his tears. Joey hid his face in John's chest refusing to come out even for Sam.

''He's alive Sammy,'' John's voice was low and barely audible. Sam gave a tight smile as he took in his father's agony. John knew then that this child he would cherish, he would relish and enjoy every moment before he lost him to adulthood. But if that was to happen then John had to dispense with the monster that coveted his son, the monster who had stolen his sister, as close to a mother as his children had and sheer bloody minded determination surged through him.

''No more, no more, we've lost enough, paid too much,'' John stood up, holding his traumatised youngest son in his arms.

''This stops and it stops now,'' John said, steel in his voice as he turned and strode purposefully back to the house.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

So now we have a cliffie, sorry about that. ( laughs wickedly)

S X


	9. Chapter 9 John does his Best!

Wow, the SN section of this site is huge. I had no idea. My numbers are small but still okay although as there's so much competition, I understand why. I get the impression that unlike other sections you need to be part of the in crowd to get alot of readers which I find mildly amusing.

It makes me very grateful to those who are reading and most especially those who review.

A heart felt thank you to all of you.

This is hotting up and will reach a climax shortly.

Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.

S

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

John laid Joey on the couch and the boy buried himself away, hiccuping and gulping in air.

''Are you hurt other than your eye kiddo?'' John checked his limbs and gently turned him around. Joey's cut had stopped bleeding but his face was a mess. Joey shook his head, unable or unwilling to speak. His eyes brimmed and John raised a finger tenderly wiping away some escaping tears.

''We need to clean you up,'' John said softly and he rose to get the first aid kit that they always carried with them. John resisted the temptation to act like a bat out of hell and go straight after Julia. Warwick was clever and they would need to be likewise to defeat him. John knew he had to keep a cool head despite his emotions threatening to run out of control.

Besides, he needed to look after his youngest child first.

Dean and Sam came into the house and locked the door behind them. Sam nodded his head towards the broken window and Dean looked around the room.

''Help me, Sammy,'' Dean began to move a book case and the boys secured the premises with it. They busied themselves re-salting the entrances.

''This is gonna sting some,'' John was gentle as he began to clean the wound but Joey didn't utter a sound not even when John expertly threw some neat sutures.

Dean raised his eyebrows towards Sam, there was stoic and there was catatonic and the signs in their younger brother pointed to the later description.

''Joey, listen. We will get her back, me and your brothers will get her back, I promise okay?'' John was just as alarmed by the silence as his older sons. Dean had been the toughest of kids but on the few occasions that John had stitched him, he had wept like a baby.

Joey pulled away, lay down and turned over staring at the back of the couch again. John sighed as he knelt back on his haunches and wiped his hand over his face before pausing for a second as he composed himself. He placed his hand on Joey's back trying to offer some small comfort. Joey was stiff and breathing rapidly, it did not reassure John, far from it.

He stood up very aware that Dean and Sam were looking at him with a mixture of anguish and expectation.

''Does Joey need a doctor?'' Sam asked, his concern mounting.

''No, we can take care of him. He's tough but he needs some time. Leave him be,'' John beckoned the boys into the kitchen.

Sam paused waiting for Dean to leave and then he approached his kid brother, he knelt next to him and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head.

''Joey?'' Sam was touched when he turned to his voice instantly. Sam hid his shock as he took in the state of his younger brother, he was bloody and his eyes huge with fear but they were at least still shining with life although the haunted look had returned.

''We will get her back Joey, I promise okay?'' Sam said earnestly and Joey nodded.

''I know Sammy but it was scary, they're scary and I don't want anything bad to happen to you,'' Joey gulped at the thought and Sam smiled.

''Nothing will Joey. I'm strong and anyways I'm your big brother, I have to stick around to torture you don't I? It's my job,'' Sam pulled a face and Joey giggled because that was the last thing Sam did.

''I guess,'' he agreed and Sam stood up.

''Get some rest Joey, we've got this,'' Sam flicked his cheek and Joey knocked it away.

''Bully,'' he said woozily, his head swimming with all the crying. Sam walked to the kitchen and then stopped when he saw Dean standing at the doorway watching him, a smile playing on his lips.

''That was kinda cool, Sammy. You got the rug rat talking,'' Dean said quietly and Sam was taken aback.

''Cool but lame,'' Dean followed the compliment with some teasing which was his way but Sam saw through it. He knew his brother and he was hurting just like the rest of them.

Dean slapped Sam on the back and followed him into the kitchen where their father was waiting.

''What do we do dad?'' Sam asked in a strangled voice and John didn't reply immediately. Instead he tidied away the debris from cleaning Joey up before finally speaking.

''When Bobby gets here we have to go search,'' John wasn't sure what else to suggest. He did know he needed Bobby so had to wait patiently for him to arrive.

''But where? The country club is too obvious, where would he take her? Why would he take her?'' Dean tried not to sound panicked, he failed.

John sighed, he knew that this was a direct result of Sam and Joey's unauthorised walk in the woods. Warwick was aware that Julia, as an unwilling participant in his plan, would confide in John and this was damage limitation on his part. John kept all this to himself instead he attempted to rally the troops.

''Okay guys, listen up. We have to think clearly and keep our heads. Yes, this is a bad situation but we have faced this before haven't we?'' John was trying to be strong but he could feel himself buckling as many bad memories came rushing back.

''And we are still chasing revenge, twenty two years later,'' Sam replied as he slumped at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands.

''It's okay Sammy, hold it together. We need you,'' John grasped his shoulder and Sam looked up.

''I won't let you down dad,'' he said and John nodded.

''I know you won't,'' John smiled and Sam yet again found himself accepting praise from his father, it was rapidly becoming a habit.

''Dad, I really think Joey might need a doctor. The kid's in a bad way,'' Dean said nervously and John's face hardened.

''No! We look after our own and we can't trust anyone in this town not even the doctors,'' John was thinking clearly and Dean had to admit he had a point.

''He's okay Dean, he's as much a Winchester as you are. He'll be fine,'' Sam asserted and Dean nodded.

''Alright Sammy, if you say so,'' Dean knew that Sam understood their younger brother in a way he didn't.

He had been jealous in the past but that had passed. He remained tight with Sam and he figured the younger boys were so close on accounts of the fact they were both long haired dorks who listened to lame music. He had also begun to bond with his younger brother in a way he hadn't before, it was on accounts of spending so much time with Sam who Joey took after or so Dean believed. The truth was that Joey was just as much like Dean as Sam.

''So we need to figure out where he might have taken her. We can't race around town with no clue, we'll be way too vulnerable and it might force his hand,'' Sam's head was very much in the game and Dean was impressed.

''Yeah dad, Sammy is right,'' Dean knew that this new cooperative Sam was to be encouraged.

''When you boys were at the country club, did you hear or see anything that might give us a clue?'' John was desperate as he encouraged the boys to think.

''Uncle Bobby's here,'' Joey was standing at the doorway with their visitor behind him. The trio all looked at him with amazement. His face had colour again and the shaking had stopped, he appeared normal apart from the blood all over him. More importantly, he was speaking which was a relief for all involved. Sam had been right, this was one tough little kid.

''Your boy let me in,'' Bobby said gruffly unsure what the scrutiny was all about. John opened his mouth but Joey got there first.

''I was careful,'' Joey said quickly and Bobby laughed.

''Yeah he was, threw holy water all over me and said Cristo about six times. He did good John, he's knows to be suspicious even of me,'' Bobby took the devastated house and the blood covered child in his stride, this was the Winchesters after all. All in a day's work really.

Joey climbed onto the counter as the men sat at the table once they had greeted each other. Dean poured coffee and John filled Bobby in quickly, he didn't mention the offspring aspect, preferring to keep that from the boys from now. He didn't want them losing their heads and that's what they would do if they realised there was another agenda. This wasn't just about getting Julia back alive, John knew Warwick wasn't going to kill her. His intentions were much worse, he was planning to condemn her to hell but his sons didn't need to know that.

''So you have no ideas?'' Bobby looked around but all he got was blank faces.

''I know,'' Joey said and John could have kicked himself, why hadn't he asked him in the first place?

''Where kiddo?'' John walked over and placed a hand either side of Joey so he couldn't escape.

''You won't let me help will you?'' Joey asked, he looked John straight in the eye and he did not blink.

''Where Joey?'' John tried not to brow beat him, afraid he may withdraw, he was still shaky despite appearances.

''He was buying this big house at the edge of town. Real creepy old place, he was gonna make it a school. Said I would be the first student, that it would straighten me out,'' Joey shivered involuntarily and John placed his hand on his cheek.

''Good boy and yes, you are going to help. You ready for what that means?'' John would have done anything to not have to have to do this but they needed all their hands even the small ones.

''Yes sir,'' Joey said solemnly.

''So you're gonna need to show us on the map,'' John pulled Joey down and he pointed it out immediately.

''Right there and it has two entrances, here and here,'' Joey placed his finger on some coordinates.

''Right, we should go. Time's running out,'' John was urgent now they had a lead.

''There's something else. I just found out, he's been resurrecting the kids with some sort of twisted medicine,'' Joey stopped them all in their tracks.

''Medicine?'' John frowned, what was this? There was a sudden rapping on the back window and they all jumped. Joey stepped next to Sam and hid his face in his side. A familiar face stared in at them.

''It's alright dude, its only Missouri,'' Sam leaned down and spoke gently in his little brother's ear as John went to let her in after taking the normal precautions to check she was who she appeared.

''Sammy, I don't think vampires are cool anymore,'' Joey looked up at Sam with huge, terrified eyes. Sam threw a wry smile to Dean who raised his eyebrows. It was a harsh lesson that Joey had learnt the hard way and Sam wished he could have protected him from that.

''No dude, I bet you don't,'' Sam ruffled the small boy's hair and he took Sam's hand, desperate for some reassurance and this was where he knew he would get it.

''We won't let anyone take you I promise,'' Sam said what was needed and Joey nodded before wiping his face on his sleeve.

John watched all this with a sense of foreboding, Sam was playing his part but Joey was so young and John knew they would need him to step up big time, the thought of what might happen sickened him.

''John, I came as soon as I could,'' Missouri bustled into the room and took in the strained faces in one glance.

''Oh my sweet lord, what happened to that poor child?'' Missouri was aghast at the state of Joey.

''Long story, why are you here?'' John hadn't summoned her, wanting to keep her out of harm's way. He didn't need anyone else to protect in a fight, he had enough people to worry about as it was.

''Well that's a fine greeting. Where is Julia? I need to speak to her,'' Missouri was offended by John's tone.

''Warwick has her and we need to go rescue her so I'm sorry but we don't have time for this,'' John was short but Missouri wasn't fazed.

''Yes you do, you need to know that these children are different when they come back. They are pure evil, clever and evil. There have been three unexplained deaths around them in as many days although no one can pin it on them. All the dead people upset one of them in some way and then hours later, they drop down stone dead for no good reason,'' Missouri sounded frightened and John knew her well enough that there was something she wasn't saying.

''And?'' he prompted.

''Well, she was rude and I cannot abide a rude child. Parents should teach their children respect and she disrespected me so I corrected her,'' Missouri sniffed, folding her arms defensively.

''Right?'' John knew what Missouri was saying but he wasn't sure how they could help.

''It's the medicine, it makes them that way,'' Joey piped up.

''Was there an incantation as well?'' Bobby had a realisation, this elixir was the work of the devil so there had to be a ritual attached to it.

''Yeah, Will said they chanted and then put this stuff in Ace's mouth. Then he got up, like Day of the Living Dead or something?'' Joey imparted and John shook his head in despair.

''How long have you known about this?'' John was irritated that his youngest son had kept quiet.

''The computer right? Why the hell didn't you tell me?'' Sam scolded him as well.

''You were all mad at me and I was pissed cos of dad,'' Joey defended himself and Sam quirked an eyebrow at him.

''I wasn't mad at you,'' he pointed out quite correctly.

''I know, sorry,'' Joey looked miserably at the ground and John blew out a frustrated breath.

''Is that it? Or do you have some other vital piece of information that you've forgotten to mention?'' Dean ground out and John shook his head at him. Joey was still fragile and could shut up at anytime.

''I think I know who's making it. Will figured it out, Warwick spent all this money on a new lab at school. It made no sense at the time cos it's full of awesome computers which we would never use. There's this lab rat, real geek who works there. He's creepy, we think it's him. And…Oh shit!'' Joey went white again as he remembered something else yet again.

''What?'' John yelled, forgetting the need for restraint as precious time ticked by.

''Will was gonna take a look. I forgot!'' Joey was already heading for the door but John grabbed his arm.

''Jesus Joey, you don't go anywhere on your own. Haven't you got that yet? '' Dean was flummoxed that this kid just never learnt.

''Sorry,'' Joey tried to pull his arm away but John wouldn't let him go.

''Okay, Sam, you go with Joey. Get Will out of there, then find this guy and do whatever it takes to get what we need.'' John barked at Sam and then he knelt in front of Joey. He put them together for a reason, Sam was the true hero in Joey's eyes and was about the only person John thought he might obey. Plus this appeared on the surface the safer of the two tasks.

''Now you listen and you listen good. Sam is in charge, you do what he tells you. You don't question it, you just do it. If I find out that you disobey him in any way then you will get a spanking you will still feel on your sixteenth birthday. Do you understand me?'' John knew he had to take the time to instil the fear of god, they couldn't afford any errors.

''Yes sir,'' Joey nodded frantically as he squirmed to get out of his father's tight grip.

''Here,'' John handed Joey a .45 which he took with wide, admiring eyes.

''Remember what I taught you and watch for the kick, okay?'' John urged and Joey nodded.

John finally satisfied released him and stood up.

''Missouri, stay here. Bolt the doors and stay put. It's the best we can do,'' John knew it might be too late for his old friend, they knew little about this mojo and had no idea if they could prevent what seemed like the inevitable.

''I know John. Be careful,'' Missouri embraced him briefly before pulling stiffly away, embarrassed by her show of affection but they both knew this might be the last time they saw each other.

''John, the time,'' Bobby urged.

''You boys go and be careful,'' John was in agony as he sent his youngest sons on their deadly mission but he was in an impossible position. The whole town and more importantly his sister's life depended on all of them, Sam and Joey included.

Joey ran over and hugged John around the waist before trotting back to the door. Sam embraced John.

''Stay safe Sammy,'' John whispered as they hugged tightly.

''Hey rug rat, you give Sammy a hard time and I will flame you, you hear me?'' Dean ruffled Joey's hair who rolled his eyes.

''Like I didn't know that already,'' he grinned at Dean who grinned back.

The boys left and John sprang into action.

''Right we disable them with the dead man's blood and I will get him talking. The son of a bitch loves the sound of his own voice and he may tell me what I need to know. As soon as I get close enough, I'll stab him with a syringe or you catch him with an arrow Bobby. Either way, it will buy us enough time although we still need to kill the son of a bitch. Bobby, do you know any other way to kill a vampire if beheading doesn't work?'' John checked weapons and led the way to the door, talking as he was walking.

''I read somewhere that burning the heart might do it,'' Bobby remembered reading that a long time ago but dismissing it because at the time they believed vampires were extinct.

''We are gonna have to hope that works, if it does it will give me great pleasure. Okay guys, let's go have a cook out,'' John said as they climbed into the car.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

They've seperated which is never a good thing is it? I've written John sympathetically because I believe he is a caring father despite how he behaves at times.

Will post again quite soon as this is now finished.

Laters S X


	10. Chapter 10 The Belly of the Beast

Thanks Chels, what would I do without you?

So this is all getting slightly worrying, a resolution is but a chapter away.

Who dies? Who lives? Who knows? Far too many whos I'd say!

S X

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''I said I'd meet him around here,'' Joey led the way and Sam grimaced.

''So you were gonna take off again. Joey, dude, you have to cut it out. Dad will be on your back all the time if you don't,'' Sam warned as they crept around the side of the building.

''Yeah, whatever Sammy. Be careful, there's a security camera here but if you keep real low then it won't pick you up,'' Joey was on task so dismissed Sam's words.

''Joey, wait,'' Sam pulled his little brother back.

''What Sammy?'' Joey was frustrated at this distraction from the business in hand.

''I need to trust you. I know dad told you but I'm telling you too. You do as I say and that way I can look out for you? You swear?'' Sam had to be sure. Joey grinned and held out his pinkie which Sam shook with an amused smile.

''You follow me now,'' Sam said and Joey fell behind without an argument which was a good sign.

''There's Will,'' Joey whispered pointing where Sam could just see the top of a head over a small wall.

''Right, you need to tell him to leave, I don't care what you say but just make him leave. That's an order,'' Sam shoved Joey and he went.

Sam had a small window wrenched open by the time Joey returned.

''Dude, you're not gonna fit through there,'' Joey laughed and Sam cuffed the back of his head gently.

''But you will, here I'll give you a boost. Then you need to open that door for me okay?'' Sam held his hands out.

''See I told you I could help,'' Joey slipped through the window and had the door open in the blink of an eye.

''What about an alarm?'' Sam realised a little late.

''I took care of that,'' Joey nodded towards a control panel with wires hanging from it.

''Good work Joey,'' Sam knew Joey was proving to be a real asset after all.

''You need your gun now dude but be careful. Don't forget about its kick okay?'' Sam hated his baby brother having a gun but it was for the best in this situation.

''You're gonna have to follow me this time Sammy. You don't know the way,'' Joey was stealth and wiry making his way through the darkened corridors like a natural and Sam knew then that this was a done deal, part of the Winchester DNA. There was no point fighting it, it was best to accept it and get on with the job. Joey's future was as preordained as his older brothers.

''What the hell?'' Joey crouched down beside a corner as the sound of chanting echoed towards them from a room further up.

''Can we get up top?'' Sam knew they needed to get their bearings plus being above their targets gave them an advantage.

''Yeah but we will have to go through the lab, there's a stairwell to some seats in the auditorium, they're real high,'' Joey was already on his way and Sam followed, checking carefully as they went.

Joey clicked open the door and waited for Sam to go first. Sam slipped in with Joey behind him, Joey closed the door after them, instinctively knowing that was the best thing to do.

They made their way along the wall of a brightly lit but thankfully empty lab. As they reached the end, Joey noticed something. He poked Sam and pointed. Sam looked and then shook his head before peering through the window of the emergency door.

He turned to give Joey instructions and was stunned to be looking at an empty space. His eyes swept the room and he saw Joey creeping towards the desk at the front.

''Joey, get the hell back here right now!'' Sam hissed urgently. Joey's new found obedience hadn't lasted long, he had ignored an order within the hour and it pissed Sam off big time.

Joey glanced back at him and then scuttled towards the desk. He grabbed the book that lay open there, tucked it in his shirt and made his way quickly back to a fuming Sam.

''Dude, I said no,'' Sam swiped the back of his head and this time, it was not gentle.

''Ow! Sorry Sammy, I…'' Joey stopped with the explanation when he saw Sam's face.

''I will not cover for you just in case you think I will,'' Sam growled as he opened the emergency door and went through it.

''Sure you won't,'' Joey said to himself as he patted the treasure he had stored safely away.

They found themselves looking down on an arena lecture room. It was in darkness apart from candles lighting each corner of a pentagram marked out on the floor. They had stumbled into the middle of an unholy ceremony. There was a circle of cloaked, chanting figures and they all looked small apart from the one leading who was an adult man. He was holding a golden goblet aloft and Sam assumed this was the elixir being blessed. They required regular doses and Sam knew they could use that information to destroy them.

Joey gasped and Sam placed his hand over his mouth, he put his finger to his lips and Joey nodded.

''You go up back and wait,'' Sam whispered and Joey shook his head, unwilling to leave his brother's side.

''It's an order Joseph. I need you to cover me,'' Sam found the will to be tough borne from adversity and Joey did as he was told much to Sam's relief.

Sam crept closer and tried to hear what was being said, he leaned forward to see better and watched with interest.

He started as he heard voices behind him, he looked back and saw Warwick walking up towards where Joey was hidden. Sam moved like the wind, he threw himself on the vampire's back firing as he went, unconcerned about his own safety only caring about keeping Joey from harm.

Warwick tossed him through the air as easily as a baseball. He crashed over several seats and landed heavily, his gun clattered across the floor well out of reach. The back of Sam's head caught on the metal edge of a seat and blood gushed instantly. He struggled to sit up and he shuffled rapidly back as Warwick swept towards him, his eyes black and his second teeth exposed. At least he was away from Joey but fear froze Sam to the spot, this was a formidable foe.

Sam felt warm blood trickling down his neck and Warwick stopped breathing in deeply, he threw his head back in ecstasy.

''Aaah, young, fresh blood. Winchester blood, it is going to be a pleasure to add yet another Winchester to my brood. As I told your Aunt, you are strong, fighting stock. You will invigorate my lineage, bestow attributes that have been missing thus far. '' Warwick moved in a blur and he had Sam by the throat before he could move.

He held him high, using only one arm. He was strong, terrifyingly strong and Sam gasped for air, his feet dangling.

''I'm sorry children, please continue with your ceremony. Daddy has this under control, he will be your brother soon enough,'' Warwick spoke to the circle who were all looking upwards. They turned and the ritual continued.

''I thought you might be too old Samuel but then when you couldn't hear me at the club, I realised that you weren't after all. It will be good to have an older brother to set an example for all the others, a role model even, '' Warwick sniffed again checking for any other intruders.

Sam felt like his chest was about to explode as his lungs screamed for air.

Warwick suddenly realised that he was unintentionally about to kill his new acquisition and let him go. Sam gulped in clean, sweet air as he fell to his knees, his hands clasping his raw, tender throat.

Warwick's eyes lit upon the fresh blood still pouring from Sam's wound and swiped some with his finger. He licked it off slowly and groaned in pleasure.

''Beautiful and rich, I just knew Winchester would taste good,'' Warwick's eyes flashed maliciously as Sam looked up at him through hazy eyes.

''The trouble is when there's a fresh blood around, I can't smell anything else. I cannot believe that you're alone. Search,'' Warwick snapped to the two burly men standing in the shadows.

Warwick swooped down and took Sam by the arm, he struggled and tried to land a punch which Warwick caught effortlessly with his hand.

''Now, now Sammy. Be a good boy and don't make daddy mad, you wouldn't like daddy when he's mad,'' Warwick mocked.

''Let me go you son of a bitch,'' Sam was woozy because of the blow to the head and was less than convincing.

''Samuel,'' Warwick grasped Sam's chin in his hand, squeezing so tight that Sam though the bones would crack under the immense force.

''My children do not swear, don't do it again or I will rip your tongue out,'' Warwick let go and Sam slumped down with relief.

''Come, we have a wedding to attend. Your aunt will be so thrilled that you can attend. We're expecting your father and brothers very soon as well. It will be a wonderful family occasion,''

Warwick began to stride towards the exit dragging Sam after him and then he stopped as he picked up a familiar scent.

He turned and frowned. Joey appeared from nowhere.

''Let my brother go, you filthy piece of scum!'' Joey lifted the gun and fired off several perfectly aimed shots. John would have been very proud of such precise marksmanship but it was to no avail.

One caught Warwick in the shoulder, the other the stomach. He didn't even flinch but the same could not be said for Joey. He was just too small for such a big gun, he was also off balance so the recoil sent him floundering backwards. Sam watched aghast as Joey crashed through a window and was swallowed up by the black night.

''Joey! Joey!'' Sam yelled frantically and he tried to fight his way upwards but Warwick had other ideas, stopping his attempt with a sharp slap to the side of the head which rendered Sam almost senseless.

''Really Samuel, you must learn to conduct yourself with some decorum. Your brother has gone to a better place or so I'm told anyway. Now come along, your aunt is waiting,'' Warwick walked away pulling Sam behind him by the arm. He tried to resist but Warwick didn't seem bothered if he ripped the limb off so Sam succumbed, leaving the brother he loved so dearly to his certain fate.

He took one hopeful look back but all he saw was a bleak, empty sky through a shattered window.

XyXyxyXyXyXyXyXyXy

''So what do we think?'' Bobby asked as they watched the house from the bushes, the Impala further back on the road, hidden in a lay by.

''I think that Warwick will know that we will come here. It's a classic trap, not that bright really,'' John replied grimly and Dean was filled with admiration, if it had been up to him they would just crash the joint but John was too canny for that.

''Yeah, that's what I figured too,'' Bobby agreed.

''He doesn't know you're here does he? I think Dean and I go in there shooting from the hip. You take up a position, launch a silent attack getting the numbers down whilst we distract the son of a bitch. He will put on a show, he's an arrogant bastard and he will boast. It's his weakness. Then we hit him with a syringe or arrow when it's a more even fight,'' John had a handle on the personality type they were dealing with.

''What sort of numbers we looking at?'' Bobby was playing catch up.

''About twelve, that's his most trusted, those he's made like him. The others are foot soldiers and are busy ripping the town apart now he's let them off the leash,'' John was feeling guilty about that, they had listened to the worsening situation on the scanner and he just prayed that other hunters were in the area, hopefully attracted by the strange news about the missing now returned children.

''We can take care of that many but we need to know how to kill them first,'' Bobby understood that these weren't your normal vampire, they were genetically engineered in an unnatural alliance between science and the occult.

''I figure the heart although this elixir may be significant,'' John hated being so in the dark but it was the best they had.

''Use the dead man's blood to weaken them and then cut out the heart.'' John held his hand out to Dean who handed him one of his homemade flame throwers.

''Burn them with this but be careful not to set yourself on fire,'' John chuckled, Bobby didn't have a good record with flames.

''Yeah thanks Johnny, I'll try,'' Bobby pocketed the device.

''We should go,'' John signalled and as they rose, a car's headlights lit up the road beside them.

''Wait,'' John pulled Dean back who was eager to get this show on the road.

''Who the hell is that?'' They watched as Warwick climbed from the car, he pulled a figure after him. It was a boy, a very tall boy and John's jaw tightened as he recognised the ungainly gait and the messy hair. Warwick threw Sam across the driveway and John cringed as he fell on his face, that had to hurt but Sam didn't cry out. Instead he climbed to his feet, throwing his head back defiantly John noted with pride.

''Sammy, shit its Sammy,'' Dean was beside himself and John had to hold him back as he was ready to blow their cover in his desperation to help his brother.

John wanted to be sure they had a method of destruction before they made themselves known.

John saw the figures go into the house from the corner of his eye as he battled to restrain his eldest son.

''Let go of me! '' Dean fought but John was too strong.

''Dean, Dean, stop it. That's an order, now stop!'' John had to use all his strength to keep him next to him.

''Dean son, listen,'' John pulled Dean to face him by the arms. Dean glared at him, his eyes burning with mutiny.

''Dean if you want to save your brother, you have to trust me. Do you?'' John rasped and Dean nodded slowly as the fight left him.

''Good, the plan stays the same but now we have Sammy and Julia to get out of there,'' John spoke in a calm, reasoned voice and Dean was reassured. If anyone could pull this off then his dad could.

''Okay, let's go but we must be quiet,'' John turned to leave but Dean grasped his arm.

''Dad, if Sammy's here then where the hell is Joey?'' Dean asked the one question John hoped he wouldn't. He glanced at Bobby who looked away, glad he wasn't in John's position.

''Dean, we can't think about that. We have to fight now, we have to put that to one side. Do you understand me? It's the only way,'' John hated the expression of betrayal on Dean's face.

''Don't you care?'' Dean asked incredulously.

''Yes I goddamn care but there is nothing I can do. With Sammy and Julia I can do something, they need me and I can help them. I have no idea where your little brother is and I can't let that distract me. It's just the way it has to be, I'm sorry son,'' John's voice cracked there at the end, he had been doing so well with the act but then his emotions got the better of him.

Dean blinked and John held his breath, praying Dean would understand his logic. Then his eldest spoke, proving if there had ever been any doubt, that he was a true warrior.

''I get it,'' he said clearly although his eyes shone with torment.

''Good, now follow me and no talking. They have killer hearing and I mean that literally,'' John led the way into the belly of the beast.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

I made him so I get to kill him, its only fair. After all there really is only room for two Winchester brothers right? Feel free to disagree not that it will make much difference, the kid's gone!

Last chapter coming soon when I get some reviews.

Thanks for reading,

S X


	11. Chapter 11 I'm Gonna Frigging Kill You!

So this is the final chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoyed writing SPN fic and will probably do another soon when I get an idea.

laters S

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

John assessed the scene quickly. The large hall was set up for a ritual, there was a pentagram and candles, the usual M.O. Julia stood at what appeared to be an altar where the body of a slaughtered child lay, blood dripping down into a large bowl of gold with insignia engraved on it.

This was the worst kind of evil and the sight of the body sickened John. For one moment of awful dread, John believed they might have discovered his youngest son's fate but his rational mind kicked in. The boy was dark haired and John felt relief then guilt as he realised his joy was another family's hell.

Dean was dumb struck; this was the stuff of nightmares and turned even his stomach despite all that he had experienced in his young life.

''Alright son?'' John checked, knowing that this was likely to overwhelm even the strongest and most experienced of hunters.

''Yeah, there's Sammy,'' Dean spotted his brother sitting slumped on a chair, his hands were tied and he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

John waited, there were only two figures in the room. One by Sam and another standing close to Julia. Warwick's total belief in his over whelming power was making him careless, giving them a way in.

Julia appeared in shock, her eyes dead and her cheeks hollow. He could just make out she was mumbling to herself and he smiled, she would be reciting a prayer and in the circumstances that might be a good idea. They could all use a prayer about now.

Dean and John moved from the window, approaching the front door cautiously. To his right, John sighted a cloaked figure walking quickly. He saw Bobby pull him backwards into the undergrowth and plunge a syringe into his neck. The bush shook as a fight ensued but in seconds it passed, the blood proving effective when injected in large doses. This was good news but John knew they still had to wait.

He motioned for Dean to join him against the wall in the shadows by the huge wooden porch with doors wide enough to drive a car through. There was a flash and then Bobby popped up. He was bloody but he gave them the thumbs up. Burning the heart killed them and John felt more optimistic than he had in a while.

''Okay so Bobby is set. He will take care of them as they arrive,'' John pointed as two others approached, they were coming from a side building and were too stupid or arrogant to move in larger groups.

Bobby had already poisoned the two as Dean and John went to the front door. True, one had managed to drag itself a few yards but now it was motionless.

''Bobby has this under control, let's go get Jools and Sammy.'' John started to push at the large wooden door.

''Uh Dad shouldn't we be at least a little stealth?'' Dean asked uncertainly and John grinned.

''Why? We want to announce ourselves don't we? After all, it's my sister's wedding, I'll be pissed if I'm not invited,'' John raised his eyebrows and gave the door a hefty shove.

Dean cleared his throat nervously as they stepped into the huge entrance hall and looked around. John was pointing at a sweeping staircase over to one side. The door to the great hall faced the front door so it was a straight run through.

''I'm guessing he plans to make his entrance down there. Shall we? Don't want to be late do we?'' John marched towards the great hall and threw open the huge doors with a crash.

''Hey sis, I hear there's a wedding happening,'' John strode towards Julia who stared at him with wide eyes.

''John, no!'' She stepped forward and the figure behind her pulled her back, placing a restraining arm across her neck.

Sammy looked up and tried to focus, he was in a bad way bur recognised his father's voice. The vampire with him pulled his head back by the hair and put a knife across his throat.

''Now that's not very welcoming,'' John shook a reproaching finger as Dean stood on alert behind him.

There was a shout and then the sound of running feet, Dean saw six of them coming and he took up fight stance, he checked in his pocket for the syringe and was satisfied it was safe and sound.

''Just make it convincing and when they capture you, get as close to Sammy as you can,'' John said from the side of his mouth. Dean didn't really need to be told that but he humoured his father.

The fight was valiant, Dean fired off some rounds and it did knock them back but it had no real effect and they kept coming. The gun was knocked clean from Dean's hand so he found himself pretty defenceless apart from the secret weapon in his pocket.

Dean swung his fist as hard as he could at one but it met a jaw of steel and he yelped as several bones broke. The pain was excruciating and he fell to his knees nursing a shattered hand. He stood and plunged a syringe in just for the hell of it. The vampire fell beside him, out for the count Dean noted with satisfaction.

Another vampire knocked him to the ground, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away, dumping him beside Sammy whose captor had joined in the fight.

''Hey Sammy, ouch that looks sore,'' Dean winked whilst Sam looked aghast at him.

''Dean , what the hell are you and dad thinking? You just walked right on in here, what's wrong with you?'' Sam was horrified, his entire family was about to be wiped out in one night and Dean was kidding around.

''We have a plan dude, not sure it's that good but a plan's a plan right? Gotta see it through to the end,'' Dean shrugged and Sam shook his head in despair, they were all as good as dead because his father and brother appeared to have lost their minds.

'' Don't be like that Sammy, we came didn't we? Just lay low okay? Don't want that pretty face of yours messed up more than it already is do we?'' Dean laughed and Sam closed his eyes in a futile effort to compose himself, this could not be happening he said quietly.

''Sammy, where's the rug rat?'' Dean asked and Sam turned his head away to hide his anguish, unable to answer.

''Oh,'' Dean said to himself as he tried to comprehend what Sam's body language was suggesting. He looked blankly at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Dean loved his baby brother, he really did and the idea that he was lost in the fight knocked him sideways. His eyes filled with tears and he wiped them surreptitiously away, his dad always said there was no place for feelings during a hunt but that was an impossible ask for Dean at that moment. He had lost so much already and this was a loss too far.

John was surrounded, Bobby had done a good job reducing the numbers but John was still losing big time. Dean flinched as John took a blow to the stomach and doubled over in agony. He stayed put, an order was an order and this was what his father wanted.

''Enough,'' Warwick finally put in an appearance and he strode into the middle of the hall as if he were a god. The vampires stepped back to make way for their lord and master, another three joining them.

''John Winchester and I was told that you were a genius. I can't really see that,'' Warwick pulled John's head back using his hair and sneered into his bloodied face.

''Sorry to disappoint you Warwick but I came for my family. I heard you were planning on taking them from me,'' John managed to force out as he felt the bones in his neck begin to creek under the strain.

Warwick laughed, he threw back his head and laughed releasing John in his mirth. The arrow was straight and true, hitting Warwick in the neck. He tutted and then pulled it out irritably.

''Dead man's blood, is that the best you can do, you foolish man?'' Warwick threw it to one side and kicked John as if he were a pile of trash.

''It has no effect on me you stupid mortal. I am too strong, another few days and it would have been useless against my companions as well. You got lucky there but now your luck is spent,'' Warwick was disdainful.

''Well it was worth a try I guess,'' John shrugged with false confidence as the plan didn't appear to be going that well, in fact it seemed like they were dead in the water.

''You're hoping I will tell you how to destroy me but why would I do that?'' Warwick grabbed John's leg and dragged him to the altar flinging him beside Julia. John staggered to his feet but he was very battered, he was no match for what faced him so he didn't try. He had to be patient, wait for his opportunity.

''Your brother came my sweet,'' Warwick rolled his eyes. ''He could have dressed for the occasion, it is after all the happiest day of your life.'' He added disparagingly.

Julia was overcome and began to cry.

''Let the ceremony commence, we are depleted but there is still enough of us,'' Warwick snapped.

''Please stop that stupid man, he's annoying me and he's going to ruin the new paintwork,'' Warwick snatched another arrow from the air as it flew at him.

''The town is being destroyed Warwick,'' John said quietly. ''There will be nothing left soon.''

''I am taking care of that, you can never trust the blue collar vampire, they just can't control themselves,'' Warwick had no idea how comical he sounded.

''Sammy met his new brothers and sisters today, my crème de la crème. I have taken mundane human children and turned them into the extraordinary. They will mature and grow ever stronger before taking their place serving my son, the son your sister will bear for me,'' Warwick couldn't help bragging just a little but it didn't help John.

''They need the elixir though don't they? What happens if that dries up?'' John asked, eager for information.

''That will not happen, I have made provision,'' Warwick dismissed what he saw as John's feeble attempt to undermine him.

''We have him my lord,'' Two vampires were dragging Bobby towards them.

''Let him watch and then you can drain him as a treat,'' Warwick bestowed magnanimously.

Warwick turned and from the shadows a dark figure stepped forward, a book open in his hands.

''Shall we my love?'' Warwick took Julia's hand and she tried to fight him but then Warwick slapped her across the face.

''Please my dear, no histrionics,'' Warwick turned to the figure holding Julia tightly to his side.

John lunged forward and Warwick flicked his hand sending John hurtling across the floor. Warwick nodded and the vampire behind Sam placed his knife back.

''I will kill him if I have to, just like your little Joey. He would have been a useful addition to my little family, so spirited and strong. It's a pity really but never mind. I am sorry for your loss. Start!'' Warwick barked as John struggled against a myriad of emotions, grief, pain, fear and indecision rendering him motionless.

He was in no position to protect those he loved and it hurt him to the very depths of his damaged soul, this was his vocation and he had nothing, nothing to stop what was now inevitable. John Winchester was doomed, he was about to watch his family destroyed before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyxyXC

The ceremony was complete, it had been quite boring in the end. The Latin chanting droned on for a while, the flames of the candle leapt some and the drinking of the child's blood was stomach churning but then it was over. Warwick strolled down the middle of the hall, his hands aloft in triumph.

''Now I will have my son,'' he proclaimed savouring his moment.

The noise was thunderous and Dean had to blink several times before he acknowledged what he was seeing. The Impala was racing down the hall towards Warwick, wood and debris from the shattered doors raining down. Dean roared in triumph as he jumped up and placed a well aimed foot in the stomach of the vampire restraining Sam. It tottered, it dropped the knife and Dean emptied his other syringe into the neck incapacitating it immediately.

Dean turned just in time to see his beloved car hurtling towards certain destruction.

John seized the opportunity and ran at Julia knocking her sideways out of harm's way. Warwick did not have enough time despite his lightening reflexes, he was too close to the impact. The Impala carried Warwick the length of the hall pinning him against a stone pillar. He gasped and then let out an animalistic growl that reverberated around the vast ceiling. John moved quickly, he ran, mounting the car as Warwick began to push it away.

John smiled maliciously as he plunged the knife into Warwick's chest ripping a hole, their eyes met and for the first time John saw fear in his foe's eyes.

''They are my family, my sister and my children! Now go rot in hell you evil bastard,'' John snarled as he reached into Warwick's chest and tore his heart out with his bare hands.

''Here you go Johnny,'' Bobby tossed up the flame thrower and with great relish, John torched it there on the Impala's hood. Warwick screamed, a piercing scream that cut through all that heard it. Then he just crumbled away into ash. The remaining vampires scattered aware that they could not face these hunters alone. They would have to wait until another day, another hunt.

John looked towards the altar and the child's body was gone, only a suggestion of dust blowing in the breeze.

''Goddamn, son of a bitch, my car! My frigging car! Dad, the paintwork, what the hell? Couldn't you have done that on the ground? '' Dean was storming up and down, raving as he looked at his wrecked pride and joy.

''Yeah sorry about that Dean, I was busy at the time killing a super vampire but I guess I should have taken a second to consider your paintwork,'' John rolled his eyes at Sam as he untied him and checked him over with a cursory glance.

''Real sympathetic dad, thanks. Seriously come on! Look at my frigging car,'' Dean was inconsolable and he started to hyperventilate.

''You okay?'' John asked putting his hand on the side of Sam's head and the boy's eyes filled with tears.

''Joey dad, I lost him. I'm sorry,'' Sam managed to choke out and John dropped his head. He began to chuckle, turning to point at the Impala.

''No Sammy, you didn't. Look,'' John's eyes danced and Sam's heart leapt with hope. He looked and sure enough Joey was climbing out of the driver's window, larger than life.

''Joey, dude. You're okay?'' Sam called and Joey waved to him as he pulled himself up onto the car roof. He was dirty and his eye was bleeding again but other than that he was fit and healthy.

''There's a gantry outside that window, Sammy. Did you see me? How cool was that? I figure I can drive real good now,'' Joey shouted, his excitement was infectious and Sam laughed out loud, a laugh of pure relief and joy.

''Oh here dad, I got this. It may help,'' Joey tossed the book he'd stolen to his father.

''You are not kidding,'' John whistled as he flicked through the pages, it was a mine of information.

Joey was about to climb down but then he saw Dean and changed his mind.

''Dean, dude. I'm sorry, I had to. I'm real sorry about your car, '' Joey said falteringly making Dean notice him for the first time.

Their eyes locked and Joey stepped back at the fury he saw there, he just about managed not to fall off the car altogether. It was most definitely not a chick flick moment. Sure Dean was happy that his baby brother was alive but he had still wrecked his car which was about as close to unforgivable as it got in Dean's eyes.

''Did you do this? You killed my goddamn car dude!'' Dean yelled and Joey shrugged.

''I'm sorry okay? It was all I could think of,'' Joey looked over at his father to help him.

''Get off my car right now! Did you hotwire my car? Son of a bitch you did, you hotwired my totally awesome car and then you totalled it! Come here you little jerk, '' Dean tried to grab his foot with his good hand but Joey danced away from him.

''No, you're gonna pound me,'' Joey was very perplexed when John just stood with his arm around Sam and laughed at his predicament.

''No cavalry this time huh?'' Sam asked John who shook his head, his eyes twinkling.

''No let's see if he can handle it shall we?'' John was interested to see how Joey fared.

''Yeah you're goddamn right I'm gonna pound you, I'm gonna frigging kill you,'' Dean raged and Joey threw his arms up in defeat.

''Dude, I saved your dumb ass. You should be saying thanks!'' Joey fought fire with fire.

Bobby limped over supported by Julia who threw her arms around John.

''Thank you John,'' she whispered.

''You're welcome,'' John kissed her cheek as he kept an eye on Dean who was now circling the car like a shark does prey.

''Get down off my beautiful car you brat or I swear I will come get you and then I will kill you twice over!'' He ranted, even the pain from his broken hand not enough to distract him from his resolve to slaughter his brother in cold blood.

''You gonna put a stop to that? Dean seems pretty upset and the little guy did save our skins,'' Bobby chuckled as he watched Dean stalking Joey and John shrugged.

''Nah, not yet. Might teach the boy a lesson, god help me he doesn't do a damn thing I tell him. Did he follow your orders?'' John asked and Sam took just a split second too long to answer.

''Yeah he did,'' Sam covered just like Joey knew he would.

''Liar, see he deserves it? Let him suffer a while,'' At times John had a mean streak with his kids, it was part and parcel of preparing them for the real world or the real world he inhabited.

''Dean, it's only a fucking car,'' Joey was ranting back now.

''Hey, watch your mouth,'' John called over and Joey glared at him.

''Are you gonna stop him?'' Joey asked plaintively.

''No son, I'm not. If Dean kicks your butt, it saves me the trouble later doesn't it?'' John was no help and Julia slapped his arm.

''You can be a bully sometimes John Winchester,'' she scolded and John pulled a nonchalant face.

''Harsh dad, real harsh. Dude, if you touch me then I'm gonna call child services on you,'' Joey threatened as Dean fixed him with a murderous glare.

''That Joey is not funny.'' John reprimanded him sharply and Joey stamped his foot in frustration but didn't talk back mainly because he was too focussed on Dean

''I am gonna frigging kill you, it's my car dude! My frigging car, my baby,'' Dean looked as though he was about to cry and Joey laughed. He couldn't help it but when he saw Dean's face he knew it was the biggest mistake of his life.

Dean growled, he actually growled as he yet again tried to grab hold of Joey's leg.

''Dad, you're supposed to look out for me. He's going murder me, don't you care at all? I did save your lives you know?'' Joey implored as he watched Dean lose it even more. He cringed as he saw Dean muttering incoherently to himself, his face a strange purple colour.

''I think he's having a panic attack, it doesn't look like he's breathing,'' Joey tried another ploy.

''Joey kiddo, I think you should consider running about now,'' John pointed to Dean who had decided that the paintwork was so bad that he would climb up and get Joey regardless of the further damage it might cause.

Joey moved fast, running the length of the car and leaping off the back. He headed towards the door with a roaring Dean on his tail.

''Run Forest, run! '' Dean yelled as they disappeared into the great outdoors.

''Dad, he might actually kill him, he really loved that car,'' Sam pointed out and John laughed again.

''He won't, he'll just knock him around a little. As much as he loves his car Dean loves his family more, even Joey,'' John was unconcerned and Sam shrugged.

''Okay, whatever,'' he replied, he was too beat up to intervene and it was about time that his brothers bonded properly, even if it meant that Joey had to suffer in the process.

''Anyways Dean knows we can fix the car,'' John winked and Sam laughed.

They all began to walk and then Sam stopped as another thought occurred to him.

''Is my face really bad?'' Sam asked John who shook his head.

''No son, you look tough. In a few days time, you'll be as beautiful as ever,'' John ruffled Sam's hair and Sam started to walk again, happy that his good looks were still intact.

''Shall we go home?'' Julia said and John nodded.

''Yeah, we should go home and regroup. We need to check on Missouri but I think this might help her,'' John held up the book. '' We have a lot of work to do, the town is still in chaos,'' John wiped his face as fatigue set in.

''What about the children John? What happens to them?'' Julia asked as they walked. Subconsciously, she placed a hand on her stomach as they strolled into the night where the moon shone brightly and stars glistened.

''I don't know, we'll have to wait and see,'' John was honest and then he paused as a thought occurred to him.

''We're gonna have to walk home, we don't have a ride thanks to Joey,'' He said and they all laughed.

''Yeah well, could be worse,'' Sam commented and John nodded.

'''Yeah Sammy, it could,'' He agreed.

XyXyXyXyXyXyXyXy

I would have never done that to my adorable Sam, it would destroy him. I think three Winchester boys works just fine especially with a munchkin like Joey! I just love how he drives Dean to distraction.

Has evil really been defeated or is there a surprise lurking? This story is done but the saga might have just begun.

Thanks for reading,

Laters Sammie


End file.
